


New Beginnings

by ghostwhispererfangirl



Category: Criminal Minds, Ghost Whisperer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwhispererfangirl/pseuds/ghostwhispererfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kate Callahan was actually Melinda Gordon undercover? Will the team be able to unravel her box of lies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

***Melinda's Point of View***

We were leaving. Well not by choice...

I had lived in this town with Jim for twenty years and now we just had to get up and leave.

It's not that easy to just pack up your entire life when you have two kids. I have to say goodbye to everyone I love without really telling that I was most likely never going to see them again.

It is terrible because if I tell them then I'll endanger their lives as well.

Why was I so stupid? Why did I have to go to the bank that day and see that crime that would put my entire family in danger?

"Did you pack, Aiden?" I ask knocking on his door.  
"I'm almost finished; why?" He asks turning his music down temporarily.  
"We're leaving for Washington tomorrow, Aid. That's why." I say leaning against the frame of his door. "Why are you being so snippy today?"  
"Because I don't want to leave, ma. I finally got a girlfriend and now we have to leave." He whines as he throws a pair of jeans in his second suitcase. "Why do we even have to leave?"  
"It's complicated, Aid." I say leaving his room and walking towards Sav's. "Just pack."  
"Whatever." He scoffs and turns his music back up.

The usual 15 year old attitude; not that it really hurt my feelings. All teens go through it; I went through it, Jim went through it, Ned went through it. Everyone does.

"Baby girl are you almost finished?" I ask knocking on her door.  
"Almost..." Savannah responds as she neatly folds her leggings into her luggage. "I'm having a hard time only packing two suitcases of clothes though."  
"I understand." I say walking in and helping her squeeze in more clothes.  
"You're using one for your special stuff right?"  
"Yes, mama," she says walking toward her closet and grabbing a few of her favorite shirts.  
"You're pretty neat for a 12 year old, darling." I laugh as she takes them off of their hangers and neatly stuffs them into her suitcase.  
"I am almost 13!" She says and smiles. "Also, being neat is a good thing, mama."  
"Ahh... that's right." I say rubbing my head. "You're growing up way to fast... Now what does my favorite girl want?"  
"I don't know... to stay home." She says looking at me.  
"I know..." I say as she goes back to packing. "I do too..."

I shake my head as I leave the door ajar and walk toward the master bedroom.

"I hate that I'm doing this to them..." I mutter as I collapse on our bed.  
"It's not your fault." Jim mutters in my ear as he presses a kiss just underneath.  
"I shouldn't have gone to the bank that day. I should have been more careful." I say as he pulls me into his arms.  
"Hey..." He says trying to soothe me. "Just think on the bright side. You're going to be a bad-ass FBI agent."  
"Yeah, because I'm totally a bad-ass." I state and blush a little.  
"You are in my world." He chuckles and kisses my cheek.  
"You can't even say that seriously, Jim." I say and swat him a away and he continues to press kisses all over me.  
"I can... But there is one downside." He says pouting.  
"What?" I ask.  
"You have to chop your hair..." He mutters and runs his hand through my long locks. "I love your hair..."  
"It'll grow back and by the time it does we'll be able to come back here." I say twisting my hair around my finger. "Trust me. I'll miss it too."  
"When's your hair appointment?" He asks.  
"In a half an hour." I say laughing.  
"Bummer," he pouts.  
"Yeah..." I say getting out of bed. "I have to go and chop my hair."  
"Don't go..." He mutters and tries pulling me back into bed.  
"Stop it!" I laugh as he succeeds and pins me down. "Let me go Clancy..."  
"Not until you give me a kiss and say I love you." He chuckles.  
"I love you..." I whisper and then pull his lips to mine.

Our lips moved in time with each other and Jim raised a hand up to my hair and tangled his fingers in it.

He moved his other hand up from my hips to my face. He smiled against my lips and cupped my cheek in his hand. I tore my hands from his neck and moved them to the lining of his shirt.

I rose up his shirt and moved it to the floor.

"We can't..." I laugh as I slowly try pushing him off.  
"I know..." He whispers.  
"I'm sorry." I mutter and kiss him again. "I'll be back in about an hour. I love you."  
"I love you too," he calls as I grab my purse and shuffle down the stairs.

I got into my car and just sat there and took in easy breaths of air.

"I need to help the team..." I thought. "But at the same time the spirits need me."

I started my car and drove off toward downtown to get my hair cut.

"Time to go become Kate Callahan and leave Melinda Clancy in the past," I say softly and lean into my seat.


	2. Chapter 2

***Melinda's Point of View***

I walk out of the salon and see Delia enter the store and turn the lights on.

She must have just gotten back from her dentist appointment.

"Perfect." I whisper and run across the square and through the store's doors. "Hey Delia. How are you this fine morning?"  
"I'm great, Mel!" She chirped and hung her jacket up on the coat rack. "I wasn't expecting you this morning. Whoa."  
"What?" I ask even though it was going to be the obvious question about my hair.  
"Your hair..." She gasped. "You chopped like seventy-five percent of it off."  
"I needed something new." I say as I run a hand through my chin length curly hair. "Jim's not too happy about it but he'll live."  
"Well you look fab," she says as she looks through the list of deliveries.  
"I hope so!" I laugh and do a little dance.

I'm really going to miss her the most. She's not on the same level of friendship  
Andrea was but she's pretty close.

"I'm really going to miss this place..." I whisper not so quietly.  
"What do you mean, Mel?" Delia says looking up from her paperwork.  
"I was meaning to tell you that I need you to watch over the store for me while I'm gone." I say leaning on the counter.  
"Gone? Where are you going?" Delia asks.  
"Jim got transferred to a new hospital in Dallas and we're leaving tomorrow." I reply.  
"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Delia rambles. "Melinda, what's going on?"  
"It's hard to explain but I'd love it if you would take over here for me while I'm gone." I say. "You know the business and I trust you more than anyone with this place."  
"Melinda..." Delia whispers. "You're my best friend. Who's going to go out for margaritas with me on Wednesday's now?"  
"I'm so sorry, Delia..." I say starting to tear up. "This is just as hard on me as it is on you."  
"Well, can I at least get a hug before you go?" Delia asks walking toward me.  
"Of course..." I whisper and pull her into an embrace. "I love you, Delia."  
"I love you too, Mel." Delia cries. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you..."  
"I know. I'm so sorry for just springing this on you." I mumble.  
"It's okay. Just promise that you won't forget me." Delia says holding me at arm's length.  
"I'll never forget you, Delia." I laugh. "Its way too hard to forget someone as meaningful as you."  
"Well good." Delia says wiping away her tears. "Let's stop blubbering."  
"You made me blubber," I say wiping away my stray tears away as well. "Will you tell Ned goodbye for me? I don't think I'll have time to see him."  
"I'll tell him," Delia says hugging me again.  
"Delia, you're squishing me." I mutter.  
"Oh sorry..." Delia murmurs and lets me go. "I'm just really going to miss you."  
"Trust me. I'm going to miss you billions too." I say walking toward my small office in the backroom.

I see a bunch of things I could grab a picture of Jim, Delia, and myself at a party a few years back. A family photo of the kids, Jim, and me. But, I leave them.

Delia is going to need to remember us too.

"You can keep all of the photos back there." I say grabbing one thing off of the wall. "You need to remember us too. All I need is this one."  
"What is it?" Delia asks and I turn it around.  
"It's the only copy of this picture." I say turning the frame around. "It's Jim, Andrea, and I on the day we opened the shop; a very happy and erratic day."  
"I bet." Delia laughs and smiles at the picture. "I wish I could have met her. Andrea, seems like a once in a lifetime friend."  
"She was. I'll definitely never forget her..." I say smiling. "Well, it's almost 6 pm. I have to get going, Delia. I have a lot to do before tomorrow morning."  
"Okay..." Delia says as I walk past her. "Have a nice trip."  
"I will." I say flipping the sign to open for the last time in a while. "I'm really going to miss you, Delia."  
"I'll miss you too." Delia says readying up the register. "Don't forget I'm only a phone call away."  
"I won't." I say waving goodbye and blowing a kiss. "Love you."  
"Love you too..." Delia calls as I walk out; a few people walking past and into the store. "I'll be right here if you need any help."

I hop inside my car and look at the shop and sigh.

"I'm really going to miss that place..." I whisper. "So many memories..."

***Flashback***

**"** This place is perfect!" I say walking around the empty room and then leaning against the bare counter. "I can't wait until Andrea gets back from her vacation so I can show her."  
"I bet she'll love it, babe." Jim says pulling my lips to his. "Now, can we go home and celebrate on getting this place?"  
"Not yet," I laugh and then slap his shoulder. "I want to bask in this moment."  
"Ugh..." He whines. "You and basking in the moment."  
"James Michael Allen Clancy, I want to bask in this moment because in twenty years I want to remember this moment..." I whisper and then kiss his cheek. "Maybe I want to bask in this moment with you, Clancy."  
"Oh yeah, Gordon?" He teases and moves closer to me; as if that was possible. You want to share this moment with me?"  
"Definitely," I whisper as he drags his mouth up my jawline. "Clancy... Stop it..."  
"You know you love it..." He groans against my cheek.  
"In some odd way... I do..." I laugh and then grip his chin and pull his lips to mine. "I love you."  
"I love you more." He chuckles.  
"Not possible..." I mutter against his lips.  
"Yes possible," he says and lifts me up into his arms. "Now, I'm starved. Lunch at Lento's sound good?"  
"It sounds great," I laugh and pull my keys out of my purse and then swing my purse around my shoulder as he carries me toward the door. "Lock up for me?"  
"Sure thing, darlin," he whispers as the bell dings and we close the door behind us...

***END***

"The memories here are pretty heavy..." I breathe and then start my car. "I need to get home."

I drive home while listening to soothing music. Today's a rough day.  
Tomorrow's going to be even worse; I'm leaving the town I've built my life in.  
I'm leaving the town that my kids have started their life in; I wouldn't blame them if they hated me right now.  
I pull into my driveway and close my eyes for a minute and just let all of my thoughts roam through my mind.

All I want is to crawl into bed with a cup of nice warm tea and a book right now.

That would be perfect.  
I feel a chill.

"This is not the best time..." I mutter and look to my left.  
"I need your help." A young woman whispers.  
"What's your name?" I ask.  
"I can't remember..." She says and with that she's gone.  
"Why do I always get the confused ones...?" I groan and grab my things before getting out of my car and walking into my house.

The first thing I see is my husband and kids all relaxed on the couch watching something.

"What are you guys watching?" I ask setting my stuff on the floor and snuggling in next to Jim.  
"Home videos." Savannah laughs. "Are you going to watch with a mom?"  
"Of course." I say and turn my attention to the screen. "Oh I love this one."

***HOME VIDEO***

"Hey Mel, come over here and see what Aiden's doing." Jim called from behind the camera which was pointed on Aiden who was positioned to do a dive into the pool in the backyard.  
"I'm coming..." I called from inside of the house and then waddled over to the screen door. "This is as far as I'm coming. She's kicking like crazy and my feet are killing me."  
"You look beautiful, mom!" Aiden called and then did a perfect dive into the pool. "Do you think I'll make the team?"  
"I think you'll make the team for sure, Aid." I called and set my hands on my stomach. "Just make sure you don't bend your legs."  
"I won't, mom." Aiden said and pulls himself out of the pool. "Can we pick a name for the baby now?"  
"Ask your father," I muttered and sit down.  
"Can we, dad?" Aiden asked. "Can we?"  
"Sure." Jim said and then they both went to walk over to where I was.  
"Aiden Lucas, don't you even think about coming her without wrapping yourself in a towel first." I warned him and cocked an eyebrow.  
"Listen to your mother, bud." Jim said and set the camera on the table before he kissed me. "How was your nap?"  
"It was rather uneventful. No nightmares; which is good." I said as Aiden walked in; tightly wrapped in a towel. "She's kicking like crazy which is what woke me up. So what names are you thinking, boys?"  
"I like Scarlett." Aiden said and smiled.  
"That's really pretty, baby." I said and touched my stomach. "I don't think she's biting though. What do you go though, honey?"  
"Me-" Jim started.  
"No. We are not naming our daughter Melinda Jr. Sorry." I laughed. "Never going to happen."  
"I had to try." He chuckled.  
"What about Courtney, baby girl?" I asked and rubbed my belly. "Nope. She doesn't like that one."  
"Savannah?" Aiden asked.  
"Ooh." I laughed and felt a bunch of kicks at once. "I think she likes that one. What about you Jim; do you like Savannah?"  
"I love it, Mel." Jim said and then looked to Aiden. "Good choice, bud."  
"Hmm..." I muttered. "How does Savannah Love Clancy sounds, baby girl?"

A powerful kick right against my hand gave me a smile.

"Savannah Love Clancy it is," I laughed and the screen went black...

***END***

"That's how I got my name?" Savannah asked.  
"Yep, your brother picked it out," Jim answered.  
"That's cool..." Savannah laughed.  
"Yeah, and I promise that even if he would have picked something awful and you kicked that I wouldn't have let that be your name." I mutter.  
"Well good mom. I was nice to know you had my back even before I was born," she says and I smile.  
"Is no one going to comment on my hair?" I ask running a hand through it.  
"You look prefect, mom." Savannah replies.  
"You look good." Aiden says and looks back to his phone.  
"Thanks, babies." I say looking to Jim. "What about you? Do I get your approval?"  
"You look better than I thought you would," Jim chuckles and pulls my lips to his.  
"Aww you're very sweet, honey." I say and kiss him back.  
"EWW..." Aiden and Savannah whine and then leave the room.  
"Aww... How sweet of you two." Jim and I both laugh.

I look at the clock on the wall.  
It was 7:45.

It had taken me forever to get home back I sat in my car pondering old memories and then just kind of drove around town getting my last look of everything before coming home.

"We should probably go to sleep soon." I call out so everyone can hear me.  
"Why?" Aiden asks.  
"Yeah. It's only quarter to eight, mom." Savannah says walking into the room.  
"Well we have to be up at 6:30 in the morning tomorrow, you two." I say getting up from the couch. "I'm not saying we have  
to go to sleep. I'm saying let's go settle down and then go to sleep."  
"Okay..." Savannah says and then walks upstairs.  
"Sounds like a plan," Aiden says reluctantly because he know he'll never wake up unless that early easily unless he goes to bed early. "I'm going to go take a shower."  
"Sounds good." I say and the turn to Jim. "Now you mister. I have something planned for us."  
"And what would that be, Miss. Gordon." He smirks.  
"You'll just have to wait and find out..." I tease and pull him up the stairs.

***The Next Morning***

I had woken up a few hours before my alarm and decided to go downstairs and make myself a cup of coffee.

I was sitting in the arm chair whilst drinking my coffee while thinking about what a busy day I had today.

The minutes went by like hours. Today was going to be long.  
I stood up and set my coffee on the table and went to collect all of the home video DVD's. I couldn't just leave them here.

There were a lot of memories on these discs.  
I put them in the box with all of the movies and television series we were bring with. We only brought what was necessary.

Clothes, pictures, necessities, movies, memories, TV disc sets, and anything that we could fit in our two suitcases. We were leaving all of our furniture behind because out new house had furniture for us. All we had to do was make it home now; if that was even possible.

I looked to the clock and saw the time. 4:45 am.

Then I heard footsteps and saw him standing there.  
Aiden; my baby boy.

"What are you doing up?" I ask standing up and grabbing my coffee and sitting on the couch. "You have another few hours to sleep."  
"I couldn't really sleep," he says walking down the rest of the stairs.  
"Me either," I say patting a spot for him to come sit; that was a long-shot, I haven't gotten a cuddle since he was little. "Too much on my mind."  
"Yeah... me too," he mutters and sits down on the other end of the couch.  
"What's the matter?" I ask; I could sense something was wrong.  
"She broke up with me..." Aiden whispered and wipes away a few tears.  
"Oh baby..." I say and bite my lip. "Are you crying?"  
"No," he immediately answered. "And don't call me a baby. I'm 15, mom."|  
"I know, Aid. But you're my baby boy," I say and motion for him to come close. "And it is completely normal to cry after something like this has happened to you."  
"Mom..." Aiden cries and then snuggles into my arms; the first time in over 7 years.  
"Oh baby..." I say and rub his back. "It's okay... It's going to be okay."  
"She did the worst thing she could... she called me a freak and told everyone at school..." He cries. "I was with her for 11  
months. I was thinking about... you know... sleeping with her. I trusted her! How could she do this to me?"  
"Baby... No one is ever going to completely get what we do expect people like us." I say trying to explain to him. "But, sometime you get lucky and find someone like your dad who believes and see the beauty in the gift. He even overreacts sometimes... but that's normal. And trust me, I know how you're feeling..." I whisper and rub his back and kiss his forehead. "Just let it out baby. I'm not going to tell anyone."  
"I loved her and she broke my heart, mom..." He sobs and hugs me tight. "It hurts so much..."  
"I'm here, baby..." I whisper and just rub his back and do this until he calms down. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too, mama." He says and looks up at me rubs his eyes. "I'm sorry for being such an ass these past few weeks."  
"It's okay, Aid," I say smile. "Apology accepted."  
"Could you maybe sing a little? Your singing always cheers me up, mama," he whispers.|  
"Of course, baby." I whisper and press a kiss into his forehead.

What song should I sing?  
Oh I know the perfect one!

"Warning, I might sound a little bad." I laugh. "I'm a little out of practice."  
"You always sound perfect when you sing, mom." Aiden says.  
"When I hold you in my arms, Love. Something changes, it's the strangest feeling, the things that used to matter, they don't matter to me." I sing softly. "When I see you, and you're smiling, how my heart aches, so full it is about to break, you..., make me believe in love..."  
"That was perfect," he says and hugs me tightly. "I feel like I've heard it before though…"  
"I used to sing it to you when you were little and when I was pregnant your dad would sing it to my belly to get you to stop kicking." I laugh and then run a hand through his long curly hair.  
"Really?" He asks.  
"Mhmmm…" I hum and kiss his forehead.  
"I need to shower." He yawns and stands up.  
"Yeah, me too." I say hugging him again. "We've got a long day ahead of us."  
"We do..." He mutters and runs up the stairs.

I smile. I finally got my snuggle, hug, I love you and everything. My baby boy is coming back.  
Even if it's only because his heart is breaking; he's still coming back.

I run up the stairs and get ready. It was just turning 5:00 when I got upstairs.

"Jim, get up!" I say pulling my jeans and tank top on.  
"What?" He mutters.  
"Get up, baby..." I say leaning down and kissing his forehead.  
"Okay..." He mutters into the kiss. "I'm up. I'm definitely up."  
"Oh just get up." I laugh and then walk over to my closet and grab a purple lacey shirt and throw it on. "Get up Jim!"  
"OKAY!" He chuckles and sits up. "There you happy, hun?"  
"Ecstatic." I say as I wash my face off and push through my tangled hair.

I miss my long hair; it was easier to comb. I finish ten minutes later after applying a little eye make-up before going to make sure everyone's up.  
Today's the day.

The day where we say have to leave the town we love.

Goodbye Grandview.


	3. Chapter 3

***Melinda's Point of View***

It had been a week since the big move and I start work tomorrow.

Aiden and Savannah start school up against in 4 days which is killing them both because neither of them want to be that new kid that enters half way through the year.

"I'm sorry but I'm not letting you both go online," I say getting rom their table as we go through the papers the school just sent us. "I was considering maybe letting Aiden because he's older but now I'm just flat out saying no."  
"But, mom." Savannah begs. "I hate school; especially private schools that are full of stuck-up snobs."  
"Baby girl, you're going to be fine. You got into this school because you're talented. This isn't just a private school; it's a talent school, Sav. You're an amazing dancer." I laugh and stand up. "And your brother got in because he's a genius."  
"I'm a genius too. I've been getting 4.0 since I was little." Savannah beams.  
"I know…" I say reaching up to a cupboard and opening it but it wasn't the one I was used too. "I've got two genius children. Now, both of you need to figure out your schedules."  
"Still used to our kitchen back home?" Jim asks walking in the room.  
"Yeah…" I say and he grabs me the bag of chips from the cupboard right next to it.  
"You know, it's pretty cute that you had to jump to open that cupboard." Jim laughs and presses a kiss into my cheek.  
"Don't make fun of my shortness," I state and take the chips from him and make my way back to the table. "Have you two narrowed your decisions down on your classes you want to take?"  
"I'm taking Advanced Dance 101 and French 1," Savannah says writing down a few things on her schedule sheet and then hands it to me. "Just sign at the bottom."  
"Okay." I say and go to write an M but stop myself. "Damn. I really have to get control on that."  
"Control on what?" Jim asks and tries to steal my chips but I slap his hand.  
"My chips; not yours." I laugh and then sigh. "I'm still used to writing Melinda; not Katie."  
"Well, you've been writing Melinda since you could write and now all of a sudden you have to stop and change that to Katie Callahan; Kate for short. It's not that easy." He says and kisses my cheek.  
"Okay. I need to sign this." I say and write Kate Callahan across the dotted line. "There. Put this in your folder, Sav. Aiden, have you made your decision?"  
"Yeah, I think so…" He mutters and writes a few things down. "I'm taking AP Anatomy semester 1, AP Calculus semester 2, and Spanish 2."  
"Smart-ass…" Savannah mutters and unlocks her phone.  
"Watch your mouth, young lady." I say and then sign Aiden's sheet. "Wait. Your father has to sign it too. Sav, pull your sheet out again."  
"Here dad." Aiden and Savannah say and hand him their sheets.  
"There." Jim says and signs Chris Callahan and gives it back. "Oh that feels weird to sign a different name."  
"Yeah, now you know I feel." I say as they tuck there sheets away. "We're officially the Callahan's now."  
"That's so weird to hear." Savannah whispers. "I have to get used to Megan Callahan."  
"And I have to get used to Nicholas Callahan." Aiden mutters.  
"Well when we're home alone I'm going to call you Aiden and Savannah because that's what your father and I named you." I conclude. "Is there anything else we need to sign before we go shopping to get your school supplies?"  
"No. We went through all of the sheets." They both respond.  
"Okay, let's go shopping. I have to get some stuff for the house as well." I say and we all stand up except Jim. "You want to come honey?"  
"Sure, shopping sounds like so much fun," Jim chuckles and gets up from his chair.  
"Yay. Family fun that doesn't involve supernatural occurrences!" Savannah cheers.  
"We're doing something normal," I laugh as we all grab our coats and exit the two-story house.  
"That's a first," Jim jokes.  
"Very true." We all add and file into the black SUV.

***Two Hours Later***

"Too much shopping…" Jim moans as he sets his arm load of stud and then collapses on the couch.  
"It was only two hours, baby." I laugh and set down my arm load of stuff.  
"Never again…" He mutters.  
"You're such a baby…" I whisper and smooth his hair out of his face and kiss his cheek. "Come on. There's more in trunk."  
"Ugh…" He groans.  
"You two. Get started on separating your stuff. Put the stuff for the house in the kitchen." I say and leave to get the last of the bags with Jim.  
"Yes, mom." Both kids answer and start sorting through the stuff in the living room.  
"Is this all that's left?" He asks grabbing the last two bags.  
"Yep." I answer and shut the trunk as Jim walks into the house. "Wait for me…"  
"You walk too slow," Jim says pausing to stretch at the front door.  
"I'm sorry that I have little legs." I say and slap his chest. "You're so mean to me."  
"I only joke because I love you," he says leaning in for a kiss.  
"No. I'm not kissing you ever again." I pout and cross my arms over my chest.  
"Oh yeah?" He asks cocking an eyebrow.  
"Mhmm…" I mutter and stare at him. "I'm mad at you."  
"You won't be for long…" He mutters and goes to kiss my neck.

I try to avoid the obviously laugh that he always somehow gets me to do when he does that. But, once again he found that weak spot of mine and I start to laugh.

"Stop it…" I laugh and push him away.  
"Then kiss me." He replies.

I lean in and pull his lips to mine and there was this burst of passion there for just a split second.

"There. Are you happy now, Clancy?" I ask.  
"Very much so," he chuckles and walks inside.  
"Ugh…" I mutter. "Men."

I close the door behind me and unzip my jacket. I hang it up and then slip off my heels. I look around the corner and see both of kids organizing their backpacks together and Jim trying to help. A smile comes across my face; I love them so much even though sometimes I don't deserve to have such a great support system.

"You guys need any help before I go start dinner?" I ask poking through the doorway.  
"No, I think we're all good." Jim says looking up at me for a split second.  
"Okay. But I'll be right over here if you do." I mutter and walk away.

***The Next Morning***

The alarm goes off at 5:30 am and I sit up in bed.

"First day…" I mutter and then turn to find Jim's side empty. "Morning run…"

I ease myself out of bed and change into a sports bra and leggings. I slip on a pair of socks and then tie up my shoes.

I walk over to the bathroom and rinse my face off with water and brush my teeth quickly before walking downstairs.

"You're up early." I yawn as I walk in the kitchen.  
"Yeah, I couldn't really sleep for some reasons," Jim mutters as he sips his morning coffee and then looks up at me. "You look hot."  
"Why thank you," I laugh and grab a water from the fridge and take sip before kissing his cheek. "Are you coming with me for a run this morning?"  
"I might as well; I have to make sure no one hits on my wife." He replies and goes to put his shoes. "Shirtless?"  
"Yeah; show yourself off." I say taking another sip of my water.  
"Okay," he mutters and pulls his shirt off; a tattoo on shoulder of some crest and the word 'love' in French on his ribcage. "How do I look?"  
"As hot as you did 20 years ago, darling." I say kissing him. "Those tattoos of yours help."  
"Oh yeah?" He laughs as we walk out of the house together. "How many do you have?"  
"I have four." I say stretching a little. "I have one on my ribcage that matches yours, I have the words 'I am…' on my ankle, I have our wedding date on my wrist, and I have an infinity symbol on the back of my neck."  
"Hot…" He yawns as we start jogging. "I'm just going to jog in front of you."  
"Why because I have boobs, Jim? Really?" I mutter.  
"Yep." He laughs.  
"How male of you…" I whisper and jog ahead of him.  
"Hey! Wait up!" He yells as we pass two other joggers; an African American and a blonde Caucasian. "Excuse me."  
"Maybe you should run faster, Chris." I yell from the stop sign just ahead of him since there was people around.  
"What?" He asks and then remembers. "Oh well maybe you should run slower, Katie."

I smiled slightly; I miss calling him Jim and him calling me Mel. It's going to feel weird for a while.

"I really don't feel like it." I laugh and starting jogging backward. "Hurry up, hon."  
"I'm coming," he says and catches up finally and stops to fake pant. "You… run… way… too… fast…"  
"Oh stop whining." I say patting his back. "You can't be that slow. You have longer legs then me."  
"That's very true," he says picking me up and swinging mover his shoulder.  
"CHRIS CALLAHAN! PUT ME DOWN!" I laugh hysterically as he continues to jog.  
"I really don't feel like it," he mimics me.  
"Jim, please…" I whisper in his ear.  
"Since you were so kind." He says putting me down. "I'll leave you alone honey. But, under one circumstance."  
"What would that be?" I ask and tighten my shoe laces.  
"A kiss." He laughs.  
"Ugh. Whatever." I joke and peck his lips. "Satisfied?"  
"Nope." He says catching me off guard and dipping me. "Aren't those two of the agents form the BAU?"  
"Who?" I ask as the African American man and Caucasian blonde woman pass us.  
"Those two," he whispers in my ear.  
"I don't know. I've never met them." I ask. "How would you know?"  
"Come on, baby girl, my grandma can move faster than you." The man says.  
"Because I may have looked them up," he says pulling me the other direction. "What time is it?"  
"You're such a snoop." I laugh and check my phone. "It's a little before 6; why?"  
"I think we should head home. The kids are going to be up soon." He says ushering me toward the house.  
"Savannah? Up before noon on a day without school?" I laugh. "That's funny."  
"They both wanted to wish you good luck." He says.  
"That's sweet of them," she says.  
"Well they are your kids, Mel." He laughs.  
"Kate. You have to remember to call me, Kate." I say.  
"Sorry." He says kissing my forehead. "I'll try to remember."  
"You better." I say. "Last one home gets a cold shower!"  
"Oh you're so on!" He says chasing after me.

***Back at the Clancy/Callahan Home*  
*Aiden's Point of View***

"Aiden, get up!" Savannah says nudging me from my sleep. "We have to make mom's breakfast."  
"I'm getting up…" I moan. "Since when are you up at the ass-crack of dawn?"  
"I want to surprise mom!" She yells.  
"Stop yelling and I'll get up you little brat," I say sitting up in bed. "Why don't you go get dressed and I'll do the same. Meet me down in the kitchen in 15 minutes."  
"Okay." Savannah says running off.  
"So annoying…" I mutter and get up.

I quickly shower and get dressed. I head down to the kitchen where I'm met by my energized sister.

"What took you so long?" She asks.  
"I needed to shower." I say and hit her over the head. "Stop whining."  
"Hey! Don't hit me!" She says and punches me in the shoulder.  
"Oww…" I wince; she actually got a good punch on me. "What the heck?"  
"Dad taught me that." She laughs. "Don't mess with me, Aid."  
"Fine. Whatever, what are we making for mom?" I ask.  
"Her favorite breakfast meal," she scoffs.  
"French Toast," we say at the same time.  
"Jinx!" We both yell.  
"Double Jinx!" Savannah says. "You owe me two dollars. I win!"  
"Ugh fine. I'll pay you later." I say going to the fridge and grabbing the ingredients for French toast.  
"Yay!" She cheers as mom and dad walk through the door.  
"How was your run?" I ask.  
"Good! I win…" My mom says.  
"Oh shush." My dad says throwing her over his shoulder and running upstairs.  
"Have they always been like that, Aid?" Savannah asks.  
"Been like what, Sav?" I ask pouring the mix into the French toast maker; I put a little orange rinds in it just like my mom loves it.  
"Have mom and dad always been so in love?" She asks.  
"Yeah." I say and smile a little. "They've been like that as long as I can remember."  
"They are so perfect. I ship them." She giggles.  
"Shut up with your internet terms." I say and close the lid.  
"What if I don't feel like it, Aiden?" She asks.  
"Then I'll just do this," I say and put her in a head lock.  
"Get off of me, Aiden!" She says and slaps me away.  
"Ugh. Fine." I say and back off and go to flip the French toast. "You're lucky that I love you."

***Upstairs*  
** ***Jim's Point of View***

"Can you let me get dressed, Jim?" Melinda says say pushing me away.  
"No. No, you can't." I say playing with her waist. "Come one babe."  
"No!" She laughs. "No matter how much I want to stay home and roll around in this bed with you; I have to go to work."  
"You're no fun." I pout and lay back on the bed.  
"Aww… Poor baby…" She says kissing my forehead. "I'll see you at lunch, right?"  
"Of course." I say smiling at her.  
"Then I'll just do you then," she whispers in my ear and resumes getting dressed.  
"Oh so there's an upside to having lunch with my wife?" I ask.  
"Of course." She says buttoning up her navy blue shirt.  
"Leave the top two buttons open," I say. "Don't be so uptight. You're going to do fine, babe."  
"I'm not used to shirts like this. I miss my style from back home." She says and sits on the bed; holds her black blazer in hand. "I just want to go home, Jim. I want to be Melinda Gordon; not Kate Callahan."  
"I know, babe. I know…" I say trying to soothe her. "It's going to be okay. We'll get through this."  
"I can only hope so…" She says and I wipes away her tears. "Okay. I need to get ready."  
"Hey come here…" I say pulling her into a hug. I kiss the top of her head. "I promise that we're going to get back to Grandview. I promise."  
"I wish I didn't have to burden all of this on you." She says. "You have to deal with so much because of me."  
"It's worth it all in the end, babe." I whisper in her ear.  
"How?" She asks.  
"Because you're amazing in bed…" I joke.  
"Shut up!" She laughs and pushes me away. "Why do you have to ruin everything with sex?"  
"Because I'm like that babe," I say pulling her into my lap. "I made you laugh and that's all that matters."  
"I know and that is why I love you," She says and touches my cheek. "I need to get ready."  
"Okay. But first, I need a kiss." I say and kiss her lips softly. "I love you."  
"I love you more," she laughs and stands up. "I really need to get ready now."  
"Sounds good," I say and lean back and smile.  
"You're such a creep…" She laughs and unbuttons the top two buttons.  
"You love when I watch you get dressed," I say smiling.  
"Maybe." She says and pulls her jeans up over her legs. "How do I look?"  
"Perfect…" I say closing my eyes. "You look perfect."  
"You're not even looking at me, Jim." She says.  
"I don't have too," I say standing up and walking up to her. "You always look perfect, babe." I pull up her zipper. "I thought you might want to fix that."  
"Oh. Thanks…" She says kissing my cheek. "I just need to do my make-up."  
"Mel, don't wear any. You don't need it." I say pulling her close to me. "Not yet at least."  
"You're the sweetest man," she whispers. "Okay. I won't wear any."  
"The kids have something planned for you," I say and pull her down the stairs. "So close your eyes."  
"Okay. They're closed." She laughs as I lead her down the stairs.  
"Okay…" I mutter as we get to the bottom and see Savannah and Aiden just finishing up. They both nod and I place her in front of me. "Okay… Now open your eyes babe."  
"Okay." She says and opens her eyes. "Aww my babies…"  
"Surprise!" They laugh and pose.  
"You guys…" She says touching her chest. "You guys are so sweet…"  
"We made you your favorite," Savannah says. "Dad's famous French toast and freshly squeezed Orange Juice."  
"You guys are the best!" She says and embraces both of them. "I love you both so much…"  
"We love you too, mom." Savannah and Aiden both say.  
"Well I better eat all this up. I have to be to work in an hour," she says and sits down and begins to eat.

***In Hotch's Office*  
*Kate/Melinda's Point of View***

"You have to keep your identity a secret or they'll move you." Hotch says sternly. "Got it?"  
"My lips are sealed, sir." I say as someone walks in.  
"I know… I'm interrupting." A woman rambles and walks in the room a little.  
"Garcia, this is Agent Kate Callahan," Hotch says. "She'll be joining the team."  
"Hey, I know you. I saw you running this morning with a man." Garcia says with a smile.  
"Oh, my husband." I say smiling.  
"He's at it again in Bakersfield." Garcia tells him.  
"I'm on it," Hotch says and Garcia leaves.  
"That's the third body," I say; I had heard about this on the news.  
"You watch the news." Hotch says as he stands up. "We're about to make the trip there. Do you have a go-bag?"  
"I'm like a boy scout, sir. I'm always prepared." I say and stand up to follow him.  
"Good to hear," Hotch says as I follow him. "Everyone, this is Agent Kate Callahan. She's joining the team."

I think I'm going to like this place.


	4. Chapter 4

***Melinda/Kate's Point of View***

"How are you feeling?" JJ asks sitting down in front of me.  
"Oh, you don't need to worry about me." I laugh and grip my arm.  
"How many did you get?" She asks.  
"10 inside and out." I say and rest my arm on the armrest.  
"Ouch..." She laughs and grabs a blanket.  
"Yeah. It stings a little" I say rubbing my arm. "But, I'll be better by tomorrow."  
"You know, Kate, you don't have to be so tough all the time. We're all human." She says and smiles.  
"I know. It's just that I am used to... umm... being tough." I say and feel my phone vibrate.

Savannah.

Shit...

I meant to think Meg but no one can hear my thoughts.

At least, I hope no one can.

I pull my phone from my pocket and see her text.

'I miss you like crazy mama. When are you coming home?'

I smile before looking up at JJ.

"Sorry..." I say typing something quickly.  
"It's okay." She says and adjusts herself to get comfy. "Anything important?"  
"My daughter misses me..." I say and press send on my message.  
"Aww you have kids?" She asks and pulls her phone out.  
"Yeah, I have two but they aren't very little anymore." I say showing a family picture we took recently. "Their names are Megan and Nick. Meg is 12, she'll be 13 next week, and Nick is 15 and that is my husband Chris."  
"You have a beautiful family... I can't wait to meet them." She says.  
"I'll have to bring them by to say hi one day." I say smiling.  
"Now, this is my little man, Henry, he just turned 6. And this is my husband Will." JJ says showing me a picture.  
"He's so cute!" I say and hand her the phone back.  
"Thanks. Are you excited to go home?" She says winking.  
"Oh yeah... I'm going to squeeze my kids and then... well..." I say and we both start laughing.  
"What are you two laughing about?" Morgan says sitting down next to me.  
"Oh just girl stuff. Nothing you're interested in." I say and we laugh again.  
"Well fine... You don't have to include me in your fun." Morgan chuckles and gets up to go sit next to Rossi.  
"Anyways... I hope you have some fun." JJ says as we land on the runway.  
"You too." I say as everyone begins to get up and grab their things.

JJ hugs me and hands me a piece of paper.

"My number. You can call anytime; even if you just want to get coffee and talk." She says and smile.  
"Thank you." I say and slide the paper in my pocket. "I'll see you Monday morning, right?"  
"Right," she says as we both step off the plane with our bags together.

***Later on that night***

I walked through the front door of my house.

"Mama!" Savannah yelled running down the stairs.  
"Aww... My 12 year old missed me." I say dropping my bag and holding her tightly. "Ouch."  
"What happened? Did you get shot or something?" She asks looking surprised.  
"No, I just got scraped by a knife. I'll live, baby girl." I say squeezing my forearm.  
"Did you get stitches?" She asks.  
"Yes, ten inside and out." I say as she picks my bag up. "Savannah, I can carry my own bag."  
"I got it, mama. Just walk upstairs behind me." She says and I follow her.  
"I'm going to go peak in on Aiden," I say knocking on his door. "Aid?"  
"Okay," she says walking into mine and Jim's room.  
"Come in." Aiden says turning his music off for a second. "Mom, you're home."  
"Hey, baby." I say and hug him.  
"I missed you, mom. Did you catch him?" He asks sitting back down.  
"Yep. The team and I caught him and I only came out with stiches." I laugh. "Which better than being shot."  
"Ouch. Dad's going to freak," he says and smiles.  
"Yeah, I know. He's always been like that." I say kissing his cheek. "What are you doing?"  
"Just trying to finish a drawing." He says grabbing his notepad.  
"I didn't know that you were into drawing." I say looking at his drawing of Savannah dancing. "This is beautiful, Aiden. You have really do have an artistic eye. Where'd you get the inspiration?"  
"I watched her do some moves in the backyard the other day..." He says and shows me a picture he took. "It's a little blurry but I only took it to reference at a little."  
"You're so talented..." i say and rub his head. "You should take an art class at your school."  
"Thanks mom. I'm going to give it to her for her birthday next month." He says taking the notepad back. "I'll think about it for next semester."  
"That's a really good idea, Aiden. She's going to love it." I say seeing a girl appear in front of us.  
"Aiden..." She says looking uneasy as she sees me. "Hi, Mrs. Clancy."  
"What do you want, Macy?" Aiden says placing his notepad on the bed.  
"I missed you so much, baby... I'm so sorry for hurting you. I was just so upset that you were leaving..." She says crying. "I couldn't live without you and now I can see you whenever I want... Please just talk to me."  
"You lost the right to speak to me when you made fun of me and told the whole school what I could do." He says standing up and yelling. "You smashed my heart into a million pieces and you didn't even care. You do not get to come crying to me after you killed yourself. Now leave."

And with that she disappeared.

"Aid, are you okay?" I say standing up and hugging him.  
"No..." He cries and I kiss his forehead. "She just hurt me so much, mom."  
"I know baby... I know how you're feeling the same thing happened to me back in college." I whisper and try to soothe him.  
"I'm sorry for bringing personal feelings into the matter. But, I can't see her. Not now at least." He says.  
"I understand, baby. We'll cross her over another time." I say helping him lie down. "Why don't you draw? It seems to calm you down."  
"Okay..." He says wiping his tear and grabbing his sketchpad which was almost full as he flipped to the page with Savannah's drawing on it. "Thank you, mom. I love you."  
"I'm your mom, Aiden. I'm supposed to be here for these kinds of things." I say kissing his forehead. "I love you too. I'm going to go see your dad. I'll check on you later, okay?"  
"Okay..." He says grabbing his pencil and starting to draw again.

I open the door and then look at him one last time. He was grabbing his headphones as he drew with his other hand. His music was on as I close the door and then walk towards my bedroom.

"Hey you..." Jim says getting up from the bed and hugging me. "No bumps or bruises, right?"  
"Just stitches," I say kissing his cheek.  
"Where? How?" He asks as I sit down on our bed; just taking in the smell of the candles which he had lit. "Oh babe..."  
"Well we were chasing an unsub when he attacked me. He had a knife but Hotch killed him and all he did was graze me with his knife. I'm going to be fine." I say showing him my forearm. "Ten stitches. I'm going to be fine, Jim. Don't worry about me so much."  
"I worry just enough with you." He says hugging me.  
"Yeah... yeah..." I chuckle and then lie back on my pillow. "I love this bed... It's so comfy."  
"Rough day?" He asks rubbing my shoulders as I roll onto my stomach.  
"Yeah, it was intense." I yawn and lie down. "I'm becoming good friends with JJ though. I think it's because she's a mom too. That and she's close to my age."  
"Well that's good. Because I know how much you miss, Delia," he says putting more pressure on my shoulders.  
"Lower..." I groan and he moves to the center of my back. "Lower..." One of his hands move to the small of my back while the other moves to my butt. "Jim Clancy. Are you massaging my butt?"  
"Maybe..." He laughs and then spanks me. "I've missed you."  
"Well good thing I have tomorrow and Sunday off... Well unless something comes up." I say rolling over. "Until then... Come here.."  
"I knew I was getting lucky tonight... I just had a feeling..." He says lying next to me and then pulling me onto his lap.  
"Well lucky for you that I missed you so much." I laugh and kiss him passionately.

I am straddling his lap, the two of us having a hot battle for dominance in the kiss, and when his hands go up my shirt, groping my breasts, causing me to moan into the kiss, making him win the battle and having his tongue explore my mouth.

When he breaks the steamy kiss so that I can catch my breath, he quickly gets me off of his lap and lies me down on the bed, pulling himself on top of me while smiling.

"You're so beautiful..." He says having me take off his shirt. "I love you..."  
"I love you more." I whisper and he takes off mine and unclasps my bra.

He then grabs the back of my neck, pulling me down for another steamy kiss with our bare chests touching, his hands travelling down my back, going underneath my jeans and lightly squeezing my arse, then pulling them down along with my panties.

I leave his lips and go down to his neck, kissing and lightly sucking on it while unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down.

He starts trailing kisses along my jawline, going down to my neck, leaving a few hickeys, then finally making it to my breasts, taking one of them in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around my nipple, making it harder, then going to the other breast and doing the same thing.

My hands would go through his hair and lightly pushing him down further. He'd eventually ends up in front of my special place and gives it a little kiss before sticking his tongue inside and swirling it around.

"Jim!" I squeal and arch my slightly; his hand move up to push my body down onto the bed lovingly.  
"Ew!" Savannah yells from her room. "You two are so in love that it is gross."  
"Disgusting! At least try to be quiet..." Aiden laughs and turns his music up a little louder.  
"At least try to be quieter..." He laughs. "Even though when your scream like that its music to my ears."

He feels that I am close, so he removes his tongue and switches place, so that he is now underneath me once again.

I got what he is wanting me to do, so I kiss my way down until I am in front of throbbing member which was covered by his briefs. I pull them down with my fingers before taking it completely in my mouth, not teasing him at all, while his hands go to the back of my head, his eyes never leaving the mine.

When I feel that he is close, I stop and crawl back up to him, positioning myself over him and slowly start to push myself down, taking him inside of me...

***The Next Morning***

I heard my alarm go off and so I opened my eyes to shut it off.

10 in the morning.

"Morning beautiful," Jim whispers and kisses my forehead.  
"Did you adjust my alarm?" I ask and stretch.  
"Yeah... You were exhausted after last night." He says pulling me onto his shoulder. "And before you ask, both of the kids are still sleeping. It's Saturday. Do you really expect either of them to be awake?"  
"No, I didn't..." I yawn and touch his face. "It's so nice to be able to wake up and see this handsome face of yours after a case. It's hard not waking up and seeing you." I lean into his chest. "I love you."  
"I love you more to the moon and back..." He says kissing me. "And last night... you were out of the world as usual."  
"As usual, huh?" I laugh and push him underneath me.  
"Oh yeah..." He whispers and kisses me. "Give it to me, babe."  
"Mom? Could you two stop for a sec and talk to me?" Aiden says covering his eyes and he walks inside.

We both fix ourselves and then I sit up. I had grabbed Jim's shirt from the floor and threw it on.

"What's going on, baby?" I ask.  
"It's Macy..." He whispers.  
"What is she doing now?" I say looking at how freaked out he looks.  
"She is spying on me now... She tried to seduce me in the shower." He says. "It's getting really creepy."  
"That's it. I'm done with her." I say getting up and walking out of the bedroom. "Macy! Where the hell are you?"  
"You can't control me, Mrs. Clancy." She laughs and appears. "I'm getting back together with Aiden whether that means he's alive... or dead."  
"Don't you dare threaten my son." I shout. "You broke his heart! Why would he ever go back to you after what YOU did?"  
"Don't blame me for one bad mistake... I should have never told anyone what Aiden could do." She says. "I was just upset..."  
"That did not give you the right to make his life a living hell, Macy! If you really loved him you would have accepted him for who he is and what he can do and saw the beauty in his gift." I yell as I start to cry. "But, instead you just laughed in his face and told every soul you could. And then as if that wasn't enough; you crushed his heart. He loved you... He really did and you messed that up. Not him..."  
"I..." She stutters and then disappears.  
"Mom, you didn't have to do that for me.." Aiden mutters.  
"I'm sorry... I just hate that people think that they can hurt sweet people like you, Aid, and get away with it..." I say touching his face. "You are the kindest boy and you deserve to be happy just as much as the next kid."  
"Mom... No one will ever love me the way you love dad or the way dad loves you..." He says. "I just don't think so."  
"You never know, Aid... You never know..." I say kissing his cheek. "Now, why don't you go get some ice cream with your baby sister?"  
"Okay, do you want anything?" He asks.  
"Duh..." I laugh. "Just a pint of Cherry Garcia. Here's twenty."  
"Thanks, mom. I love you." He says and hugs me. "Savannah, get your butt downstairs in 10 minutes or I am not taking you with me to get ice cream."  
"Just let me throw some clothes on, Aiden. I'll be down in a minute." She yells.  
"60... 59... 58... 57.." He says walking down the stairs.  
"Aiden Lucas..." I say loudly.  
"Ugh... Fine." He says.  
"That's what I thought." I say seeing Savannah check herself in the mirror one last time. "You look beautiful, baby girl." I kiss her forehead as she walks by.

She was in a pair of skinny jeans and a blue crop-top; her hair went down in the thick natural curls.

"Thank you, mama." She says smiling before running down the stairs. "Don't you dare leave, Aiden! I'm ready."  
"Thank God..." He groans and opens the door.  
"Be careful you two!" I yell and walk back toward Jim.

***Aiden's Point of View***

Cherry Garcia.

Cherry Garcia...

"Mom wanted a pint of cherry garcia, right?" I ask Savannah as I park the car in front of the local ice cream parlor.  
"Yep," she says getting out of the car. "She's weird like that."  
"Okay, good. I knew I remembered." I say grabbing the keys and hopping out.  
"Remember to say the right things," she says; I knew it had nothing to do with the ice cream.  
"I'm not an idiot." I say guiding her inside. "Let's just get ice cream and get out of here."  
"Whatever you say, big brother." She says in a mocking tone.  
"Don't you dare mock me," I laugh as we wait in line.  
"Hey, I know you two!" A young blonde says walking up to us with whom I presume is her husband.  
"You must have us mistaken for someone else. I don't recognize you." I say smiling, politely.  
"I wouldn't expect you too. We haven't met yet. You're Kate's kids, right?" She says. "I'm a friend of hers, Jennifer Jareau. but, you can call JJ."  
"Oh, I've heard about you." Savannah says holding out her hand. "It's nice to finally meet someone from the BAU. I'm Meghan."  
"Such nice manners." she says shaking her hand. "I'm guessing that you're Nick. I heard that your more reserved then your sister."  
"I'm just not a very touchy feely person. But, it's still a pleasure to meet you." I say as I stand in front of the register. "But, excuse me, I have to order."  
"That's okay. We have to get going anyways," she says smiling. "Tell your mom I said hello."  
"Will do," I say nodding to her before turning to the cashier. "I'd like a pint of chocolate, a pint of cherry garcia, and a pint of cotton candy."  
"You're total will be $16.80." The cashier said as I handed him the money. "3 dollars and 20 cents is your change. Here's your ice cream; have wonderful day."  
"You too," I say dropping the change in the bucket for a charity I couldn't pronounce. I grab the ice cream and guide Savannah outside after handing her, her ice cream. "Let's go, Meg. It was nice seeing you, JJ."  
"Something's off about Kate's kids... I just can't put it together just yet." I heard JJ say as she talked to her husband.  
"JJ, I think it was just the fact that they didn't know us." Her husband said.  
"Possibly..." She says as I open the door. "But, I don't know.."

Profilers really suck...

They catch onto the littlest thing that you do.

I'll have to warn my mom.


	5. Chapter 5

***Melinda's Point of View***

It took us six months to get settled in and start to learn our ways of being The Callahan's.  
Six whole months.

I had befriended JJ, Rossi and Garcia the most.  
But, I had made nice with everyone else.

Meg had become good friends a few girls and even had a few boys think that she's cute. Which is normal.  
Nick had been keeping to himself and focusing on his piano skills and schoolwork. Which is pretty shocking; he has always been more social.  
Lastly, Chris had been settling into his new role at the local hospital, making friends and saving lives has always been his thing.

I miss being able to call my husband by his name, and my kids, I didn't name them Nick and Meg. I picked their names out for a reason and I just want everything to go back to normal.

But alas, I am stuck in the Witness Protection Program because I decided to go to a bank to withdrawal some cash to buy a cake for my daughter's birthday.

I walk out of the elevator and into the bullpen.

"Morning JJ," I say to the young blonde as I set her coffee down on her desk.  
"Good Morning, Kate." She says and smiles. "Thanks for the coffee."  
"No problem. It was on my way from the kids' school." I say and plop down in my seat. "How was your night with Will last night?"  
"It was pretty amazing. I came home to a flower pedal trail to the upstairs bathroom where a nice hot bath with my handsome husband and a glass wine awaited." She says and smile. "God, I love being married to that man. So... anything exciting happen with Chris?"  
"Everything in my household is exciting." I joke. "He made me a nice dinner and gave me a back massage. I was too exhausted from our last case to do anything exciting."  
"Awe. That's so cute!" She says and take a large gulp of her coffee.  
"How many coffees have you had?" I laugh and set my new go-bag under my desk and then take a sip of my coffee.  
"This is my third one," she sighs.  
"Oh my lord..." I laugh and roll my eyes.  
"What? Will is very good at what he does but it's rather tiring." She explains.  
"I can see that, JJ." I shake my head and log on my laptop.

A picture of Jim and I at our wedding pops up and then fades into a picture of the entire family.

"You and Chris have such a beautiful family." She says and hugs me from behind as she goes to throw her coffee cup away in the garbage.  
"Awe, thank you." I say and my smile falls a little as she says the name Chris.

His name is Jim.

If only I could tell you.

"What's going on, Kate? Every time I say Chris, Meg, or Nick's name you have this look on your face that I can't quite explain." She says and kneels down in front of me. "Spill girl."  
"I can't tell you that's the sad part." I say and shake my head.  
"Why not?" She asks. "Is Chris doing something because I will kill him if he is..."  
"No. He's... he is the most amazing husband I could have ever asked for and my kids... they are amazing." I say and smile. "I just can't tell you, JJ. Trust me when I say this... I want to tell you but I can't."  
"I won't tell anyone," she says and smiles. "You are one of my best friends, Kate. I'll tell you a secret of mine if you tell me this. I promise."  
"You can't tell anyone, JJ. I'm serious." I say.  
"Okay," she says. "My lips are sealed."

She reminds me a lot of Andrea. Which makes everything harder.

"Kate?" She asks  
"Hmmm..." I mutter and look over at her. "Sorry. I spaced out for a moment."  
"It's okay," she says and smiles.  
"Around a eight months ago, I went to the bank to withdrawal some money for birthday cake for my daughter and some guy came in. I didn't think of it at the time but he was acting strange like he was hiding something but suddenly he pulled a gun out and shot the security guard and told everyone to get on the ground or he'd kill us all." I say and let out a breath of air. "There were only around five people in the bank at the time and we all obliged; not wanting to get anyone else killed. So the man went up to a teller and told her to give him twenty-five thousand in cash. But then someone moved so he shot them in the face without even flinching. Everyone was scared and as he left when he thought no one was looking, he took his mask off... and I saw his face. I could describe it to you right now and he turned around and saw that no one but me was looking at him. So he made a motion of his gun at my head and then walked away."  
"Oh my god, Kate. That's terrible. Was he ever caught?" She asks trying to keep quiet.  
"No, he wasn't but he's looking for me. He broke into my house a month afterward and left a note that said he was coming for my whole family." I say. "So we were put into Witness Protection until they caught him and could put him on trial."  
"That's why you couldn't tell me," she says. "I shouldn't have pushed you. I'm sorry.  
"It's okay. Just keep my secret?" I ask.  
"Of course." She says and smiled. "I will. But, could you tell me one thing?"  
"What would that be?" I laugh.  
"Your real name," she says. "I'm dying to know now."  
"Melinda. Melinda Gordon is my maiden name." I whisper. "I took the last name Clancy when I married Jim."  
"That's such a beautiful name. I love it." She says and smile. "So Jim is Chris. What are Meg and Nick's names?"  
"Meg's name is Savannah and Nick's is Aiden." I say.  
"Want to know my secret now?" She asks.  
"Of course!" I say and smile.  
"Well I have a slight obsession with Cheetos," she says seriously and then smiles.  
"Awe. At least I know what to get you for Christmas now," I laugh and she hugs me.  
"I'll always accept food." She says and walks back toward her desk and opens up a drawer. "See. I told you."

The drawer was filled with different flavors of Cheetos. I started laughing and them my stomach growled a little.

"I want a bag!" I say. "If that's okay with you."  
"What kind? I have them all." She says.  
"Flaming hot." I say and catch the flying bag of Cheetos. "Thanks."  
"Anytime." She says and starts to type again. "You up for some late breakfast?"  
"Yeah. I'm just going to snack on these Cheetos here while you finish your paperwork..." I yawn. "I forgot to ask. How's Henry doing?"  
"Henry's at home having a marathon of SpongeBob while gulping down my homemade chicken noodle soup." She laughs. "Snow days are his favorites."  
"MY kids are probably still sleeping..." I smile. "How much do you have left on that report?"  
"Printing it now," she says and her printer starts to hum. "I just have to drop it off in Hotch's office. Then we're golden.  
"Okay." I say and pop a few Cheetos in my mouth as my phone rings.

Savannah.

"Is that your husband?" She asks and does a freaky little dance as she stands up.  
"Nope. That would be my daughter, ya freak." I laugh and lick my fingers quickly before answering it. "Hey baby girl. Enjoying your snow day?"  
"Duh! No school." She chirps.  
"You sound like your father." I laugh and wave at Garcia as she walks toward her evil layer of computers.  
"I'll be right back." JJ says as she walks up toward Hotch's office.  
"What's up, sweets?" I ask.  
"I was wondering if I could go to a movie with someone." She asks.  
"A movie? With who?" I question and pop another cheeto in my mouth.  
"Yes, a movie. Mockingjay Part 1 at 11 to be exact," she says. "If that's okay with you."  
"When and with who?" I ask as JJ runs down the stairs. "Stop dodging my questions, young lady."  
"Don't mess with mama bear." JJ laughs and sits down to wait for me to finish my conversation.  
"Shhhh..." I laugh. "Answer now and carefully. You're on thin ice."  
"In an hour with Carter Andrews." She says.  
"Do I know this Carter Andrews?" I ask and lean back in my seat.  
"Ooooh... the plot thickens." JJ jokes and I glare at her. "Sorry."

I shake my head and smile as I let out a breath.

"He is in my history class." She says. "Don't worry, mom. His mom offered to drive us."  
"You are only 13." I answer.  
"Please mom..." She begs. "I am the only girl in my class that hasn't been kissed or went on a date."  
"You don't have to strive to be like everyone else." I say. "Just because you haven't been on a date or kisses a boy yet doesn't mean you aren't special. You know what makes you special."  
"I know, mom." She answers. "Please. He's super cute and I really like him."  
"I have one condition." I sigh. "Your brother drives you there and back."  
"Deal!" She says. "Thank you so much! I have to go find the right outfit."  
"Yeah yeah..." I mutter. "Make sure you have a jacket."  
"Yes, ma'am." She laughs. "I love you, mom."  
"I love you too." I say and she hangs up.

I set my phone down and rub my forehead.  
She is growing up way too fast.

I swear to god that I just had her and she needed me for everything.

"Soo... you said yes?" JJ asks.  
"She was never going to talk to me again if I said no." I laugh. "She is just growing up way too fast."  
"A movie date seems pretty harmless." She says. "But, good job having Nick drive her."  
"Yeah. He's a safe driver and he'll spy a little too." I say and smile. "Why reminds me."  
"Are you going to have Garcia look him up?" She gasps and follows me.  
"Maybe." I answer.  
"Oh I am so coming with!" She says and we run into Garcia's layer.  
"How may I be of service, girlies?" Garcia asks and slowly spins around in her chair to add dramatic tension.  
"I need you to look a boy for me." I say and smile. "Meg has a date. With a boy."  
"Name?" She asks and quickly spins back around.  
"You are the best." I say and pull up a chair with JJ "Carter Andrews."  
"Anything for that sweet daughter of yours." She says and starts to type. "Carter Andrews... Got it. If you don't want to stay you don't have too."  
"Her date is in an hour." I say uneasily. "We don't mind sitting here with you."  
"Okay. I found something." She says as a few white pages pull up and load quickly. "And it's not good. He's 13, right?"  
"Yeah." I say as she read through the documents.  
"Carter Andrews is a thirteen year old boy who although looks sweet and innocent is a bad little boy. He's a petty criminal." She says as his mugshot and school picture come up. "He has been charged with vandalism, theft, and drug possession."  
"Damn." I mutter and get up to go grab my cell. I click on Savannah's name.  
"What's up? I'm doing my makeup." She says.  
"You're not going out with him." I answer.  
"Why not?" She asks. "He's really nice, mom."  
"He also has a record." I say as I hear Garcia and JJ come walking toward me. "I won't allow you to go out with him."  
"You looked him up? Seriously?" She yells. "Just because you are my mom doesn't mean it's illegal to have fun! I'm going out with Carter. End of story."  
"S..." I start. "Megan, I swear to God."  
"That's not my name." She yells and ends the phone call. "I hate you."  
"Meg..." I say and try to call her again but it goes to voicemail. "Ugh."

I throw my phone down into my purse and sit down.

"What happened?" JJ asks and kneels down.  
"She has never talked to me like that, JJ." I say and shake my head. "She told me that she was going out with Carter and that she hated me."  
"She is just upset. She didn't mean it." Garcia says and hugs me.  
"It still hurts to have her talk to me like that. I taught her better than that." I say quietly and shake my head.  
"How about we go out for breakfast like we talked about before... but let's bring Pen." JJ says and smiles.  
"I don't know... I just need to be alone." I say getting up.  
"It will cheer you up. Sound good, Kate?" JJ asks.  
"That sounds great." I say and shuffles back toward her office. "Let me just grab my purse."  
"Okay... Yeah." I say and stand up. "Lunch sounds really nice."  
"I'm going to go tell Hotch where we're going. Just in case he needs us." JJ says and runs up toward his office.  
"Okay..." I say and try to call her again but it goes straight to voicemail. "Hey baby girl... I know you're mad at me but I just wanted to let you know that I am just looking out for you. I don't want to see you get hurt. What you said to me really hurt my heart, sweets. I love you and please call me back. Bye."  
"Voicemail?" Garcia asks.  
"Yeah..." I nod my head. "I just needed her to know where I stood."  
"Let's get rollin, ladies." JJ says and pushes us both toward the door. "Don't worry, Kate. We'll cheer you up!"  
"I doubt it. But, I hope so..." I say and smile as we walk toward my SUV. "We're taking my car? Ok."

***Two Hours Later***

"See, I told you that you'd feel better by the time we came back!" JJ chirps as we hop back inside the car.  
"I am pretty happy." I laugh as my phone rings.  
"Oooh... Is it your hubby?" Garcia giggles.  
"No. It's an unknown number." I say as I put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"  
"Is this Kate Callahan?" The caller asks.  
"Yes. This is she." I say.  
"There was an accident." The caller replies. "Your kids were in an accident."

My heart stopped. I swear.

"Are they okay?" I ask and look around.

I start the car quickly and start to drive off, pulling a quick turn out of the parking lot.

Maybe their ghosts were around and I just didn't notice them.

"Ma'am calm down." The caller says.  
"Do not tell me to calm down. You just told me that my kids were in a car accident." I yell. "Are they okay?"  
"Nicholas is fine. Just some minor injuries." The man says. "Megan... her injuries are more severe."  
"Has my husband been notified?" I ask.  
"Your husband is in surgery at the moment. He hasn't been notified yet because he is working on the driver that caused the crash. Your daughter is in surgery." He says.  
"My son? What about my son?" I ask and restart the car. My eyes were filling with tears.  
"Your son is in the waiting room." He answers.  
"Okay. Goodbye." I say and throw my phone up on the dash as I pull out of the parking lot.  
"Kate, what happened?" JJ asks.  
"My kids were in an accident." I say and speed down the freeway. "Megan was hurt really bad. Nick is fine. Chris doesn't even know. He's in surgery, working on the driver who caused the crash."  
"Honey, calm down." Garcia says and touches my shoulder. "Just breathe. Everything is going to be okay."  
"What if she dies?! What if I never get to see her brown eyes again...?" I sob. "She is 13. She can't die that young... she just can't."

We pulled up at the hospital and I unbuckled my belt.

"Garcia go in and sit with Nick. I need to calm her down." JJ says as she holds me in the car by my shoulders. "Also, call Hotch and tell him where we are."  
"Okay!" Garcia says and runs out of the car and into the hospital.  
"JJ... just don't" I say and move to get out. "I need to know what happened."  
"Mel, calm down..." JJ says.  
"What?" I ask and look at her.  
"In private, I'll call you, Mel. That is your name." She says and smiles. "Is that okay?"  
"I haven't been called that in so long..." I say and shake my head. "JJ, you are the best."  
"I know." She laughs and we both get out of the car.

I lock it and then walk up and hug her.

"I mean it." I say and wipe away my tears.  
"Breathe... She's going to be okay." She says as we start walking toward the hospital.  
"But what if she's not..." I say as the sliding doors open.  
"Don't think about it. Just focus on your son." She says as I see Aiden run up to me.  
"Mom, I'm so sorry. I didn't see that car. I swear." He cries as he hugs me.  
"I know, baby. I know." I say and rub his back.  
"I couldn't hold the spin. We spun out and the car flipped and she was gone. I don't know where she went." He sobs.  
"Hey..." I say and look up at him. "This is not your fault."  
"But, if it was... I won't be able to live with myself." He mutters.  
"It's not your fault, Aid..." I whisper in his ear so that only he could hear before pressing a kiss into his forehead...

He looks up at me and smiles.

"Okay...?" I ask and he nods. "Now, stop growing. You're getting too tall."  
"Maybe you're just shrinking." He laughs as he walks with me toward the chairs.  
"That was a good surgery. The guy will wake up with no problem, tomorrow." I hear my husband laugh. "He'll have a terrible headache though. He is completely hammered..."

The driver was drunk and he may have killed my daughter.

"Babe, what are you doing here?" He asks hugging me. "You've been crying. What's the matter?"  
"Sit down. I have to tell you something." I say and look up at him. JJ and Garcia giving me small smiles.  
"Okay, I'm sitting. Are you pregnant because this how you told me about Meg last time...?" He laughs.  
"No, I'm not pregnant. The patient that you were just working on was in a car crash." I say.  
"Yeah. I know." He says.  
"The other car that he hit was..." I say and stop in the middle of the sentence. "Our kids were in the car that he hit. Meg's in surgery and Nick only has superficial wounds."  
"I saved his life... I saved that son of a bitches life." He says and runs off.  
"Stay here." I say to Aiden and he sits down with JJ and Garcia.  
"Where is she?" He yells. "Where is Megan Callahan?"  
"She is just getting out of surgery." The receptionist says.  
"Chris, she's okay." A doctor says. "She's in a coma but she's okay."  
"What are her injuries?" He asks as I stand next to him. My hand in his now. "This is my wife, Kate."  
"I wish we were meeting under better circumstances." He says and grabs Meg's chart. "The car hit her side and she hit her head against the window causing some brain trauma which is why she is in a coma. She also broke her collarbone, four ribs, and completely shattered her left leg."  
"She's a dancer. If her leg is shattered... will she be able to dance again?" I ask. "Her life is more valuable; I'm just wondering."  
"She will only have up to 75% mobility in her left leg. So she may never be able to dance to her full capability." The doctor answers and then points to a room. "That's where she is. You can see her if you want."  
"Thank you." We both say and then start to walk toward her room.

I opened the door and saw her.

My little girl... she looked so fragile and pale and like the bed was going to swallow her completely.

I basically rushed to her side. My hands smoothing her hair out of her face carefully before kissing her bruised cheek.

"I'm so sorry... I love you." I whisper to her.  
"Don't blame yourself, Mel." He whispers in my ear.  
"She said that she hated me." I sob and hug him. "The last thing she said to me was that she hated me..."  
"She doesn't hate you." He says and kisses my forehead. "She loves you, babe. You know that."  
"But, that's the last thing that she said to me." I whisper  
"You'll talk to her again, babe." He says and wipes away my tears.  
"I don't want my last conversation with her alive to be that. She has to wake up..." I say. "If she dies..."  
"Don't say it... don't say it." He says.

I nod and then sit with him on the couch.

"Should we go get Aiden?" I yawn  
"I'll get him eventually." He says as I lean my head against his shoulder. "Let's have JJ and Garcia cheer him up before I do. Okay?"  
"Okay." I say and look over to her.

Her chest rising and falling subtly. She's alive... but barely.

I start crying again and Jim soothes me... like he always does.

"What are we going to do?" I sigh. "Are we pressing charges on the son of a bitch that almost killed her?"  
"Yes." He says immediately. "I'm never going to sleep comfortably against if he gets away with it."  
"I know... me either." I sniffle and then yawn again.  
"Get some sleep, babe." He whispers. "I'll watch over her."  
"Promise?" I croak.  
"I promise on my life." He says and kisses my lips. "I love you."  
"I love you more." I say and smile softly.  
"Not possible, babe." He says and winks at me.  
"Yes, possible." I laugh and kiss him again.

After around a half an hour of us just talking about random stuff... I fall asleep and dream of a nicer reality where I don't have to be scared to call my husband or kids by their names.


	6. Chapter 6

***Melinda's Point of View***

It has been a few days since the accident and my little girl still hasn't woken up.

"Hey sweets… it's mama… Can you open those brown eyes for me? Please." I practically beg for her to hear me. I couldn't see her. "Please… Please Sav… Please."  
"Hun?" JJ asks and walks inside. "Oh honey… She'll wake up… Just calm down."  
"I can't calm down, JJ…. She's my little girl." I sob as she hugs me.  
"Let's take a walk… It should help." She says and wipes away my tears.  
"Okay." I say and stand up. "I can't promise it will help."  
"It will, honey." She says and smiles as we walk through the hospital corridor. "Now talk."  
"About what?" I ask.  
"Anything..." She says.  
"Okay..?" I answer. "I just can't lose her, JJ. I can't."  
"I know. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Henry." She answers. "Just calm down. All you can do is pray and hope."  
"I have faith but that's about it." I sigh and smile softly.  
"Let's talk about something happy. How's everything with your husband?" She laughs and pokes at my side.  
"We're really good. We just cuddled the other day on the sofa and talked about sex." I say and smile as Jim walks in front of us. "Speak of the devil."  
"Just stealing a kiss." He says and kisses me and then walks off.  
"Well..." JJ mutters. "That was hot."  
"Thanks." I laugh. "We get that a lot."  
"I bet. I haven't had sex with Will in over a week…" She says as we keep walking, arm in arm.  
"Surprise him. Light candles, buy something sexy and just surprise him, Jayje." I say. "Then screw the living daylights out of him. Over and over again."  
"That sounds really nice." She laughs.  
"It is." I say and smile.  
"When was the last time that you did the dirty?" She asks and does a little dance and I laugh.  
"Over a month… wow. I need to have sex more often." I say and look at her and then spot my husband.  
"Go…" She whispers. "There is closet right there."  
"I am not hooking up with my husband in a hospital closet." I laugh.  
"GO!" She yells quietly in my ear and pushes me toward him and then mouths that she loves me.  
"Hey you…" Jim says and kisses me.  
"Hey…" I say and smile. "Do you have somewhere that we can be alone?"  
"Umm… sure." He says and pulls me toward the bunk room where doctors can rest if needed. "What's up?"  
"I need you." I say and pull his scrub top off and then kiss him passionately.  
"Fuck… Yes." He laughs and I push him down on the bottom of a bunk and straddle him. "I've been waiting for you to do something like this."  
"Take your pants off…" I mutter and pull my jeans off quickly.  
"Fuck... umm yeah." He groans and slips his scrub pants off and then moves my panties off. "Come here…"  
"I'm here…" I say and grip his chest and slides him slides in me...

It was a blur in time… But after a while we redressed and kissed before walking back out into civilization.

"Oh my goodness… You actually listened to me Kate Callahan." JJ laughs as I walk toward her with ratted hair. "This is a nice style on you."  
"Thank you." I say and pose. "Anything new?"  
"Look for yourself…" She says and smiles as I open the door.  
"Mama?" Savannah croaks as I run to her side.  
"Baby girl… oh you're awake…" I say and touch her face.  
"I hurt… everywhere… what happened?" She coughs as I pull a chair over and sit down as she squeezes my hand.  
"You were in a car crash with your brother. He's okay, you were on the side of impact." I say and press the button for her doctor to come and check on her. It happened to be Jim. "Your dad should be here shortly."  
"Aiden? Where is he?" She asks and looks around.  
"You're not supposed to call him that. You know that." I whisper.  
"What am I supposed to call him? That's his name…" She says and touches her head. "My head…"  
"How old are you?" I ask and bite my lip as Jim walks inside with JJ.  
"I'm 11. My birthday is next Tuesday. Why?" She asks.

I look behind me at Jim and looks confused.

Amnesia wasn't supposed to be a side effect.

"Baby girl, you're 13." I say and gulp.

We were in for some trouble now.


	7. Chapter 7

***Melinda's Point of View***

"Mom… that doesn't make any sense." Savannah say and look over at me. Her big brown eyes. "Explain it to me again."  
"Honey… thinking about it will only stress your brain out more." I say and smile. "I think you're going home today. Isn't that exciting?"  
"Very." She says and smiles. "I've been in here almost two weeks. I just want to go home."  
"Home isn't where you remember, hun. We aren't in New York." I say and squeeze her hand.

She hadn't made any process since she woke up.

Which was definitely frustrating for everyone but she was trying… really hard.

There are a few knocks at the door.

"You respond to Meg. Remember?" I ask.  
"Yes." She says and take a sip of water.

I watched as Hotch walked inside with JJ and Garcia.

"I wanted to stop by and give Meg these flowers." Hotch says holding a bouquet of roses. "Also the girls wanted to see you."  
"That's so nice of you. Isn't it Meg?" I ask and look to her.  
"Yeah. Thank you so much." She says and smiles.

Hotch senses something and gives me a look but I only nod in return. He knows that Savannah's injuries are going to affect everything.

"Wow!" I say and smile. "JJ, you cut your hair."  
"Yeah… I decided to go with something similar to yours. I needed a change." She chuckles and goes over to hug my daughter. "Now, how are you sweetheart?"  
"I'm doing okay..." Sav answers. "But I'm coping."  
"Well that's good." She replies. "I think Pen brought you something."  
"I saw it and had to get it!" Garcia squeals. "Your mom told me that you love elephants."  
"I do!" Savannah giggles.  
"Well I found this." She says handing her a stuffed elephant and box of candy.  
"Awe thank you so much!" Savannah says and hugs both JJ and Garcia as Hotch and I step out of the room.  
"This is going to complicate everything." He says sternly.  
"I know… I've got it under control. She knows what to do." I say and look around, making sure no one was listening.  
"Are you positive? She's 13 and had a brain trauma." He replies. "She could mess up and get you all killed."  
"She's okay. She remembers everything from when she woke up." I say and run and hand through my hair. "She won't mess up. I trust her."  
"And I trust your judgment, Callahan." He says. "Just make sure everything is okay before coming back to work."  
"Yes sir." I answer and nod.  
"If we really need you then I will contact you." He says and turns to leave. "Give Meg my regards."  
"Of course." I say and smile. "I'll call you when I'm coming back."  
"Okay." He responds and leaves.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Why is everything so screwed up…?

Why couldn't everything just be normal again?

I turn and open the door.

I put a smile on my face when I see my daughter laughing it up with my closest friends here.

She really likes those two… even though she doesn't remember them that well anymore.

I guess everything will get better with time.

I hope…

***A Few Hours Later***

"How are you feeling?" I ask as I shut the door behind Garcia and JJ.  
"Overworked. My head is killing me." She says and touches the bandage on her head.  
"Then take a nap." I say and touch her cheek. "Your dad should be here to check on you soon."  
"Okay..." She mutters and snuggles with the stuffed toy Garcia got her. "Think there is anything good on?"  
"Maybe. Want me to look?" I ask and reach for the remote as she nods. "Frozen is on."  
"What that?" She yawns.  
"Oh.. I forgot.. this movie just came out." I say. "It was one of your favorites. It's just about to start."  
"Can we watch it?" She asks and flashes me a bashful smile.  
"Of course." I laugh and kiss her forehead. "Even though this will be the 1000th time for me."  
"Oh jeez..." She says and pats a spot next to her. "Want to cuddle?"  
"I'd love too." I say and smooth out her hair as I lie next to her and she lies her head on my chest.

As the movie played I watched her fall in love with it all over again. It was nice to see her happy again.

Then the iconic song that everyone either loved or hated came on.

Let it go.

I heard her sing along with Elsa and looked over at her.

"How do you know the song, hun?" I ask.  
"I just do, I guess..." She answered. "Why?"  
"Because there is no way that 11 year old Savannah would know this song." I say and smile.  
"Then what does that mean, mom?" She asks.  
"That means that you're getting your memory back, Savannah." I answer and touch her face softly.  
"Really?" She asks.  
"Yeah..." I say and kiss her cheek. "You'll be back to normal in no time."


	8. Chapter 8

***Kate/Melinda's Point of View***

"Want some tea, sweets?" I ask as I get up from the couch.  
"I'd love some." She yawns.  
"Still tired?" I say as she limps her way into the kitchen.

Her leg was still in a cast and she was refusing to use her crutches most of the time.

Yeah. I couldn't sleep last night; the voices are really irritating." She says and sits down on an island stool.  
"You'll get used to them and learn how to block them in a few years." I say and smile.  
"Well I can't wait for that to happen," she laughs. "Do you still hear them?"  
"Every once and a while. Depends on what ghost I'm handling." I say filling the kettle with water. "You want honey in your tea, right?"  
"Yes and a pinch of sugar." She says and grabs an apple before limping her way back to the cough.  
"Savannah, use your damn crutches." I say.  
"Why?" She whines as she grabs the remote. "I hate them."  
"Just start using them. It's bad for your leg to not." I say as I put two slices of bread in the toaster. "Anything good on?"  
"Not really." She says flipping through the channels. "A Grey's Anatomy marathon."  
"Put that damn remote down. That is my show!" I yell as I grab the butter and jam from the fridge just as the toast pops up.  
"Yes ma'am," she says as I spread butter and jam on the toast and take a bite from one as the kettle begins to steam.  
"Yeah! That's right." I chuckle and grab two coffee mugs and a plate and pour water in each. "How are you feeling?"  
"Headache and my throat is killing me." She coughs as I put my toast on the plate.  
"Well this tea will help." I say and spritz some tea and add a drop of honey in both. "How about your memories?"  
"It's getting better. I remember school, the team, and some memories from home." She says and smiles as I walk into the room with the tea and toast.  
"That's great, honey!" I say and hand her, her mug. "Anything else?"  
"I'm sorry." She says and sets the cup down on a coaster as I place my toast on the coffee table.  
"What for?" I say and the words play on my tongue.

I have a good idea what she's talking about.

But I don't know for sure.

"You know... for saying that I hated you." She says and looks a bit ashamed, her cheeks flushing pink. "I'm sorry."  
"You remember that?" I say and look out the window.  
"Yesterday when we were at the store... I heard someone yell it and it sort of came back to me." She mutters. "I am really sorry, mama."  
"Don't be." I sip my tea and smile. "It was weeks ago and you were mad."  
"I should have never taken my anger out of you like that. You were just trying to protect me..." She says and looks down. "I understand that now. I'm so sorry mama... I love you."  
"And I'll always love you..." I say and move her curls from her face before hugging her.  
"Have you decided when you're going back?" She asks and grabs her tea and pauses the show.  
"What do you mean?" I cough and take a sip from my mug.  
"The BAU. When are you going back?" She asks persistently. "You've been out for seven weeks! Four from when I was in the hospital and three more for helping me get up and and working again."

Damn genetics...

"I don't know yet..." I say and reach for my toast.  
"You need to go back." She laughs.

She had a good point.

"What about you?" I ask even though I knew she would shoot me down.  
"I'm fine, mom. Don't worry about me." She says. "I'm liking online school better anyways. It's more at my pace."  
"Okay..." I sigh. "I can agree to that."

She is growing up way too fast.

"Would you be okay home alone?" I ask.

Of course she would be. I'm just worrying about her.

"Yes. I'll be fine." She says and sips her tea. "I'd mostly stay in my room and work on school. I can make myself lunch and dad always makes me and Aid breakfast in the morning."  
"Okay..." I respond. "I'll talk to your father. He has to agree."  
"Sounds like a plan." She smiles. "Just promise me one thing."  
"What?" I reply.  
"That you'll go back on Monday." She says.  
"Fine. I'll go back." I laugh halfheartedly.

I'll have to call Hotch as soon as possible and let him know.

"Then call Mr. Hotchner." She says and hands me my phone.  
"Yes mother..." I tease as I dial his number.

I get up from the cough and go sit on the porch swing outside.  
It is such a lovely day.

"Hotchner." He says picking up the phone.  
"Hey Hotch. It's Callahan." I say looking at the clear blue sky.  
"Oh. Hello Kate." He replies. "How's your daughter doing?"  
"She's recovering very well. Most of her memories have been recovered." I answer to prove that the situation was under control.  
"That's splendid. Did you call me to let me know you'll be returning?" He asks.  
"Yes sir." I sigh. "I'll be back in tomorrow morning."  
"That's good." He answers. "We just got back from a case this morning. Everyone misses you around here. 7 weeks in a long time bur it understandable in your case."  
"Good to know that I am missed." I say and smile. I missed them all too. "You closed the case right?"  
"Yes. It was one of the easier ones; only took us two days." He laughs; they usually always close the case.  
"Great." I respond. "Just to let you know, I would have been back sooner if she had not lost her memory."  
"I know, Kate. You don't have to explain to me. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." He replies.  
"Yes... bright and early." I sigh and see Jim's truck pull into the driveway.  
"Goodbye Kate," he says.  
"Goodbye." I say and end the call.  
"Who was that?" Jim yawns as he walks up the porch steps.

He looks pretty hot in his scrubs.

So hot.

"That was Hotch." I laugh and get up to hug him. "She talked me into going back to work."  
"She's just like you," he says and hugs me in return. "What time is it?"  
"Almost 9." I say and open the door. "You look hot."  
"Thanks... I guess?" He says rubbing his eyes.  
"You're very welcome." I say and close the door.  
"Hey daddy," Savannah beams. "Did you ask him?"  
"Not yet. He's exhausted." I say and cock and eyebrow. "Don't be pushy."  
"Ask me what?" He yawns.  
"We'll talk later... Go shower." I say and shake my head.  
"Yes..." He yawns in between words. "...ma'am."  
"You look like you're about to pass out." I laugh and help him toward the stairs.  
"Double shifts are exhausting..." He replies as he slowly follows me up the stairs. "No sleep for 36 hours."  
"I know." I say as we reach the top. "Oh honey... you need to stop signing up for 18 hour shifts consecutively."  
"Yeah... I know." He laughs as I pull him toward out bathroom. "I should just sleep."  
"Hun, you smell. I'll help you shower." I say helping his pull his scrubs off.  
"Well I might perk up for that." He mutters and goes to kiss me.  
"No... no." I laugh. "Not until you sleep. Then... I'll screw the daylights out of you."  
"You're no fun." He grunts as I help him into the shower after peeling my own clothes off.  
"I know." I say and turn the shower on and help him shower quickly.

It took maybe 25 minutes for everything to get done before he was in bed and sleeping soundly.

"So cute..." I mutter and push his leg into bed.

He had passed out the second he laid down.

"God I love this family of mine..." I whisper and snuggle up next to my husband.

I was going to need a nap anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

***Kate/Melinda's Point of View***

"Morning JJ." I say walking into the conference room with a coffee in my hands.  
"Morning." JJ chirps and sends a smile toward me. "Welcome back hun! How's Meg doing?"  
"She's doing great. She said to send a hello to all of the team." I say looking around the room. "Where are they?"  
"We aren't due in here for another few minutes." JJ says as I sit down next to here.

Garcia bops into the room holding 7 case files with Morgan behind her.

"Callahan! You're back." Morgan yawns and sits down.  
"Kate!" Gacrica says and hugs me. "I missed you."  
"It's nice to see you both." I say and smile as Garcia passes out case files.  
"Morning everyone." Hotch says and tucks his phone in his suit jacket.  
"Where's Reid?" Rossi asks and see me and smiles.  
"Yeah, where is that genius of ours." I say and everyone laughs.  
"Reid called in for this case. Something personal came up." Hotch says and looks through his case file. "That's why I was on my phone before walking in here."  
"Did he say anything?" JJ asks, and looks to her phone, nothing new from Spencer.  
"He didn't want me to disclose with you. If he wants you to know, he'll let you know." He replies. "Garcia. Let's get started."  
"Yes sir." She says and I smile to JJ, which gives her little comfort, she is worried for Spencer. "You guys will be going to the Sunshine State to investigate in a kidnapping. These two 16 year-olds were taken from the Universal Studios after their parents dropped them off. They're names are Mariah Parkinson and Savannah Brooks."  
"Who would just drop their kids off a giant theme park?" I mutter as I flip through the file.  
"I know that I would never do that." JJ mutters as I hear the name Savannah come from Garcia's mouth.

Two fresh faced sixteen year old girls had had their innocence ripped away from each other.

"The girls met over the popular website by the name of Twitter, they were known as internet friends. This was the first time they met in person. The last anyone ever heard from them was when Mariah answered a phone call from her mother to check in." She says a The last footage of them is a 30 second clip made by the girls as they awaited to go on the Harry Potter Experience which Savannah tweeted. That was at 1:30."  
"Can we watch the video?" Morgan coughs and Garcia hits play.

***Video***

"So Mar... what shall we do today? The park is open until 10 and my parents aren't coming till midnight to pick us up." Savannah laughed as Mariah takes a drink from her cup.  
"I think that we should get some more butter beer. It's delicious." Mariah giggled and then kissed her best friend's cheek. "But the Incredible Hulk roller coaster is next on my list."  
"Sweet. Sign me up,." Savannah muttered and then a man ran into her. "Sorry sir."

The man grunted and walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Mariah whispered.  
"I don't know but the line's moving." She said and walked forward as the clip came to and end.

***End***

"Rewind it to when the man hits Savannah." I say and garcia does. "Pause."

I looked over his complexion, he had been badly burned.

"I think that could be our unsub. He's leering at the girls and if you notice near the end of the video, he's in the picture again just staring at them." I say pointing to the screen.  
"I think your onto something, Kate." Hotch says and stands up. "Garcia, get your go bag ready. Your coming with us."  
"Yes sir." Garcia says and goes to collect her things.  
"Wheels up in 10." He responds.  
"This is gonna hit home for you... isn't it?" JJ says as the team clears out of the conference room to get their go bags.  
"Two teenage girls around her age and one is named Savannah... yeah you could say that..." I say grabbing my case file and walking toward my desk.  
"If you ever want to talk, Mel... I'm here." She whispers in my ear and then we grab our go bags and head for the plane.

***Meanwhile in Florida*  
*Mariah's Point of View***

"Savannah! Sav where are you?" I yell and pull at the chains at my feet. "Savannah... please... if you can hear me, just say something."  
"Mar!" A voice echos into the room.  
"Sav! Are you okay?" I yell back.  
"I'm fine. Just a little bruised up. What about you?" She answers.  
"I'm just about the same." I say as my door swings open. "Please don't hurt me..."

He grunted and took the chains off of my feet and then yanked me to my feet.

He pushed me forward and then open a room where I saw Savannah. He shoved me onto the pavement and slammed the door.

"Sav..." I say and hold her in my arms. "You're okay..."  
"You didn't believe me did you." She coughs.  
"Not really." I say and touch her face. "Do you blame me?"  
"No..." She sighs and smiles softly.  
"I missed that smile of yours." I say and hug her. "I love you to the moon and back."  
"I love you oh so much more." She says and smiles.  
"I'm going to get us out of here." I say and stand up to look at the door.  
"Oh my knight in shining armor." She giggles and then U shake my head.  
"I'm serious, Sav." I reply  
"Too serious... just relax, Mar. You don't have to be brave; I know your scared shitless." She answers. "Just take a nap and your head will be better later."  
"Okay." I mutter. "But only if you do too."  
"Deal." She mutters and they both fall asleep.

***On the Jet***

"I want Morgan and Rossi to go talk to the parents. Garcia and I will be going to the station. JJ and Kate, go to Universal and look through their personal belongings, they were still in their locker from when they went on the Hulk around 2pm." Hotch says and I look out the window.

This was going to be a long case...


	10. Chapter 10

*Kate/Melinda's Point of View*

We walked back the shimmering globe and through the crowd.

"He picked a good place." JJ says to me. "It's crowded and loud. But he also left a lot of witnesses."  
"You think the girls are his first victims?" I say as we show our badges to the lady and she let's us in.  
"It's his first kidnapping but he has had to of practiced somehow." She says as we see a few cops standing by the lockers.  
"You must be the agents from the BAU." A male officer says walking toward us.  
"Yes, there are four more though. I'm SSA Jennifer Jareau and this is SSA Kate Callahan." She says shaking his hands and sliding on gloves.  
"Hello." I say sliding on my own gloves. "Which locker was theirs?"  
"Locker 345." He says as the attendant opens it up.

I bent down and grabbed two purses along with two necklaces and only one cell phone.

Maybe we'll get lucky and one of the girls will still have their on them.

I handed one to JJ and looked through the neon yellow and brown coach bag.

"Who get's their 16 year old daughter a coach purse?" I laugh and find her driver's licence. "I have Mariah's. She has around 300 in cash and a debit card, her hotel key, and her access card for here."

I clicked on the phone and see a picture of Mariah and her little sister light up.

I go to open the phone and the menu comes up.

"No password. That's unusual." I say and go through her recent texts. "The last person she talked to was a girl named, Kellie. Why didn't we see this before?"  
"I don't know but Savannah only has around 100 in cash along with her driver's permit, house key, and access card." She says and digs through the purse to only find lip gloss and a few granola bars.  
"We only found one phone. Did the officers here already run a trace on the missing phone?" I ask her quietly.  
"I'm guessing not." JJ mutters as we go to walk out of the locker area.  
"Remind Garcia to do one. I found something." I say and look though her videos. "Mariah has a two videos from earlier today. Should we watch them now or wait until we are with the team?"  
"Wait until later." JJ says as we go to look over the park. "They were caught on tape getting off The Incredible Hulk ride. What happened between that entrance and these lockers. There is only about 20 feet in between them..."  
"I'm guessing the unsub came up behind them and held some sort of weapon to get them to keep quiet and leave." I say. "It just doesn't make any sense how no one saw."  
"They were all to busy with themselves..." JJ mutters and looks to me.

*Somewhere in Florida*  
*Mariah's Point of View*

I look at Sav's phone and see the battery on 15%. There was no service and we weren't anywhere near somewhere with 4G so it was basically useless.

"Sav... wake up." I whisper and nudge the sleeping blonde.  
"What..?" She mutters sleepily.  
"Savannah the door is unlocked. Get up." I say opening the door quietly and looking out into the hallway.

We were somewhere close to water. It smells of must and mildew.

"I'm scared..." She says clinging to my arm like a small child. "What if he kills us?"  
"I won't let that happen." I say in a hushed tone as I start walking toward another door. "Just keep an eye out for me, okay?"  
"Always," she whispers and looks behind us. "We're all good. For now at least."  
"Good..." I say opening the door slowly until it creaks and I let go.

I wait for a good two minutes before touching it again.

My hand reaches out for the knob and I slowly push the door open again before creeping out slowly, she grips my hand tighter as we see a man asleep on the couch.

"Not a sound." I mouth to her as we move across the floor of the house toward what I presumed was the front door.

I looked around making sure that there wasn't any animals or noise making devices.

Suddenly the phone rang and we froze.

The man grunts and I quickly pull Savannah and myself into the nearest hall closet and listen carefully.

He moves around loudly, bumping into many different things before answering the phone.

The phone call was rather quick.

"I know you're up here. I heard the basement door creak." He chuckled. "Now come out and I'll only punish you accordingly."  
"Maybe we should..." She hushes in my ear.

I shake my head and hear him move around.

He opened the door and let out a breath of smoke. My mom was a smoker so I was used to the smell and it made me feel more homesick.

I feel a rush of terror as he stares down me and then closes the door. She squeezes my hand but releases it

"Where are you?" He grunts.

How did he not see us...?

"Come out, come out... where ever you are..." He says and moves to another room.

That explains everything.

All the struggle of fining the phone and why he didn't see us when we was looking right at me.

He's blind.

*In some Orlando Police Station*  
*Kate/Melinda's Point of View*

"Did you guys get the trace back?" JJ asks seeing Garcia up on the screen. "Oh hey Pen. Anything?"  
"We got a location." She says typing away. "2345 Harrison Road, Orlando FL."  
"Let's move." Hotch orders and we all grab our vests and put them on as we make our way to the SUV's. I check my weapon and make sure I have both my glock and ankle weapon. "JJ and Kate go through the front. We'll go around back."

Just hold on girls...

We're on our way.


	11. Chapter 11

***Kate/Melinda's Point of View***

"We're about two blocks away guys. Everyone ready to go and storm the place?" Morgan asks trying to make light of the situation as he takes a right turn.  
"All set." I say unbuckling my seat belt as we jump out of the car and JJ and I go toward the door.

I raise my leg and kick the door open and we swarm inside like a crowd of bees with our weapons raised.

"FBI" I say walking through, I clear a room and then see the basement door open.

I get JJ's attention and she follows closely behind me.

We heard a scream and ran softly toward it; our weapons raised and ready to fire.

I saw a man pinning down a blonde and Mariah was no where to be found.

"FREEZE. PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM." I say and he stops, slowly raising his hands. He had a knife. "DROP THE WEAPON."  
"Yes ma'am." He whimpers like a small child and JJ seizes him.

I kneel down and take Savannah into my arms, soothing her before helping her stand.

"Hi Savannah. I'm Kate." I say smiling to her. "Do you know where Mariah is?"  
"Yes..." She whispers and starts crying. "I don't think she's alive anymore though..."  
"Can you walk?" I say as she walks forward and points to a door. "In there?"

She nods and I go to open the door.

It was locked.

"Step back." I say and then kick the door down. That's when I saw her, bleeding from her abdomen. "I NEED A MEDIC. NOW."  
"Save her first..." Mariah tries to say clearly but it comes out garbled and breathy.  
"She's safe." I say holding pressure around her wound. "WHERE IS THE MEDIC!?" I smile toward her, she looks so much like my girl. "Hey... I'm gonna get you home. I promise."

I see the relief in her eye when I told her Savannah was okay. She loves that girl with all her heart, best friends forever, that's for sure.

"I'm Kate. I'm not going to leave your side." I say taking her hand in mine and squeezing it softly while the other holds pressure to the wound.

I watch the EMT take the knife out and treating the wound as best as he could before carrying her out of there and upstairs.

I hugged JJ before escorting Savannah upstairs with a blanket wrapped around her.

Today was a good day.

We were just about to load into the SUV when I heard my name.

"Kate..." Mariah called out as she was being pushed into the ambulance.  
"Go." JJ says and I run toward the vehicle.  
"Hey... how ya feeling?" I ask as she holds out her hand.  
"Stay with me?" She coughs.  
"Of course." I say as we drive off.

***Later on at the Hospital***

Pick up...

"Hey mom." She says, her voice sounding perky. "How's the case going?"  
"It's good." I say smiling as I sit on the bench. "We found the girls, alive."  
"That's awesome! Still a rough day, huh?" She asks.  
"Yeah..." I sigh. "How'd you know?"  
"You're a terrible liar." She laughs.  
"I know and so are you." I say wiping my eyes from the stray tears. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too..." She says, laughing a little.  
"I mean it, baby girl." I say sincerely. "Today was really good but also rough. I just needed to heard your voice."  
"I know you do." She says. "I bet. You're coming home soon, right?"  
"Yes. I should be home by dinner." I say walking toward the waiting SUV. "See you soon."  
"See you soon. I love you." She says hanging up as I climb into the black veichle and we drive toward the airport.


	12. Chapter 12

***Kate/Melinda's Point of View***

"Dinner was amazing." JJ says walking with me toward our desks.

We just gotten back from dinner with the team.  
It was a ritual after each case. We'd go to Rossi's place and he'd cook us up something.

"I think Rossi just keeps getting better and better and making delicious food," I say setting down my go-bag and plopping in my chair.  
"I believe that as well," she replies and then parks in her chair as well. "I haven't ate that well in forever."  
"Me either," a deep groan escapes from Morgan's mouth as he pats his stomach. "I'm going to just take a nice little nap... right here."

JJ and I look to each other and then burst out laughing.

"Sorry to interrupt, my lovelies... but we have another case." Garcia says from the conference room door.

Morgan grunts and takes the hat from on top of his head.

"Are you serious baby-girl?" He asks.  
"Dead serious." She responds and walks back inside the room awkwardly. "Oh... sorry."

I feel a creepy presence and I look behind my shoulder but nothing is there.  
That isn't anything knew. Ghosts do pop up every now and again.  
Just not as much here.

I get up and walk toward the conference room with Morgan and JJ trailing behind me.

"I feel terrible because you guys just back her and are exhausted but this one is urgent. They've had 6 family murders in the past 2 weeks…" Garcia says as pictures load up. "This time you will be flying to the quaint and beautiful little town of Grandview, New York."

I look through the crime scene photos and my head bolts up when the name of the town is said.  
Grandview? My Grandview?

I look over at Hotch and cough to get his attention. He looks to me and nods.  
We'll talk later.

"Is something wrong?" JJ whispers and I look at her.  
"I'll tell you later." I say under my breath and read through the case file.  
"The Jacobs family were family number one. The father, Robert had multiple stab wounds and head trauma. While both the son and daughter were killed instantly with a single gunshot to the head."  
"Execution style," JJ says looking over the photos dreadfully.  
"While the mother, he took his time on. He not only made her watch her husband and children die but she was stabbed over 60 times but was killed when he strangled her to death." Garcia explains as the photos pop up.  
"60 times?" Rossi says and I continue reading while listening to the conversations. "That's a lot of overkill and is physically exhausting; he used every ounce of his energy to stab that woman and then strangled her to death. That's a lot of anger…"  
"This is personal to him," JJ says flipping to the next set of pictures. "He must have either known the woman or she looked similar to the woman he wants to kill."

Yeah… most likely me.

"The Phillips were family number two." Garcia says pulling up another set of photos of the crime scene. "The same killing style to each family member except the mother whose neck was slit. But there were also signs of sexual assault. The Danielson's were family number three. The same stuff as the last two; multiple stab wounds, single gunshot, strangulation and sexual assault. But to the mother he mutilated her body…"  
"He's becoming more confident," Morgan interjects. "Escalating with each murder on his substitute."

It got worse and I read further down.

It is him. I have this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. He is looking for me and killing every person who reminded him that he hadn't found me yet.

Not only am I going home but the team and I are going to have to find the serial killer who wanted my family and I dead.

I am stuck in a fuzz…

Grandview, New York. Family murders. I am going home.

Everyone is going to know who I am. They're going to ask about Jim and the kids… how am I supposed to respond without blowing my cover? Should I sit this case out?

I can't… the team is going to need me.

My thoughts are jumbled and giving me a headache.

Then I hear my name.

"Huh?" I say looking up.  
"Are you okay? You don't look so good, Callahan," Morgan asks as I look up all flushed and confused.  
"Yeah… I just don't feel the greatest. I'll be fine though." I say looking to Hotch.  
"Okay everybody. Wheels up in 3 hours." He says looking to all of. "I'll assign roles on the jet. Kate, can I speak with you?"  
"Yes sir." I say as the team files out, JJ touches my shoulder briefly and walks out with Garcia.

Once the team left, Aaron shut the door.

"Kate, this is your decision. Do you want to stay on this case?" He asks.  
"Yes. There will be some difficulty but I should be fine," I say standing up and collecting my things.  
"Your cover may be blown, Callahan. I know that you told JJ, which is fine, she's trustworthy. But going to the town where you lived your entire life…" He says looking to me with a serious look.  
"I know, sir," I say closing the case file. "As I said there will be some difficulty but I will be able to handle it. I personally think that this is the man after me and if we can catch him… then I can go home and he'll be put to justice."  
"Okay. I support you, Callahan. I also thought that it could be the Robinson brothers." He says opening the door for me. "I'll see you later."  
"Yes. See you in a bit," I say smiling to him and walking toward my desk.  
"What was that about?" Morgan asks as he packs up his stuff again.  
"Oh nothing… just some personal stuff." I say looking to JJ; she knew what I meant.  
"Kate, want a ride?" JJ offers.  
"I'd love one," I say smiling as I grab my bag and walk out with her.  
"What's up?" She asks.  
"Grandview is the town where my family and I lived," I say as we get into the elevator.  
"Seriously? Are you still working the case?" She gasps as we walk out of the building and toward her car.  
"Yeah. Hotch and I both think that it's the man after my family." I say as we hop into her car and she starts to drive. "I we close this case…. My family and I get to go home, JJ…"  
"Oh Mel…" She says and smiles at me. "We'll find him. I'm going to get you home. But you have to promise me one thing, okay?"  
"And what is that…?" I ask as we pull up in front of my house.  
"That we stay in touch because you're the closest friend I've made since Emily left…" She says and hugs me.  
"Of course!" I say and give her a tight squeeze.

Emily Prentiss.  
I always wished I'd be able to meet her. The whole team talks about her all the time.

"Good," she says as I hop out of the car. "See you in a bit?"  
"Yes ma'am," I laugh and shut the door before running toward my house as she drove off.

This case wasn't going to end well...  
At least for one person.


	13. Chapter 13

***Melinda/Kate's Point of View***

"How you holding up?" JJ asks as I felt the jet touchdown.  
"I'm doing pretty good. Just nervous you know..." I say in a hushed tone as I look out the window. "It's been over a year since I've been home, Jayje."  
"I bet. I'd be nervous as hell too." She chuckles and collects our things. "Would you care to show me around town?"  
"I would love too." I say and smile. "But we have to go to the workplace of the latest mother. Then when we go home for the night I'll take you for a walk. Sound like a deal?"  
"Sounds perfect." She smiles and looks at her phone. "Garcia just sent me to address of Victoria Mason's workplace. Do you know where Same As it Never Was antiques is?"

I start to tear up as I hear the name of the store.

My store.

"Did I hit a cord?" She asks opening her purse to find the keys to our vehicle.  
"Yeah..." I say walking off the jet with her, taking my bag and swinging it over my shoulder.  
"What's important about this store?" She asks and opens the trunk and puts our bags back there before hopping in the driver's seat.  
"It's my store..." I say wiping away tears. "I opened it when Jim and I moved to Grandview 21 years ago."  
"Wow. I can't imagine how hard it had to of been to just pick up and leave."  
"It was the worst. Especially since I couldn't tell my best friend where I was going or why..." I say as she starts driving inland. "If it was just me and Jim it would have been easier but Aiden and Savannah lived in this town their entire lives. They didn't know anywhere else as a home..."  
"I know. I hope that after closing this case you guys can go home." She says smiling to me. "I can go conduct the interview by myself if you can't do it."  
"I can do it, JJ." I say taking in a breath. "I need to be the same person I was with the last case. Just because this is more personal for me doesn't mean that I can slack."  
"Okay," she says stopping at a stop light in town square. "This town is so cute. I can see why you were attracted to live here. Has it changed since you left?"  
"Not really," I laugh and look around. "They repainted the gazebo and repaved the roads. That's about it."  
"Small towns are the best," she says parking the car. "Such a cute store."  
"Thanks!" I say closing the car door and seeing Delia in the store window. "What should I say if they recognize me?"  
"I think you should just brush it off. Play as Kate as well as you possibly can." She says walking in front of me; the door dings and Delia writes something down.  
"We're closed for inventory." She says looking up for a second. "Mel..."

She sets the pencil down and walks toward me.

"I thought I'd never see you again. You said you were going to Dallas and never returned any of my calls..." She says embracing me. "I missed you so much! Please tell me you're back for good. I need my best friend back."

It broke my heart that I had to pretend I never knew her.

"Do I know you?" I say uneasily as she pulls away.  
"Hello Mrs. Banks," JJ interjects and we show our credentials. "I'm SSA Jennifer Jareau and this is SSA Kate Callahan. We're from BAU. We're investigating the murder of Victoria Mason and the other families that have been murdered."  
"I'm sorry buy you must have me confused with your friend." I say smiling softly.  
"Oh..." She says. "What do you need to ask me?"  
"How well did you know Mrs. Mason?" I ask.  
"I knew her for about 9 months. We weren't very close but we were friends..." She says looking over my features. "She was nice and a great mom."  
"Why did you hire her?" JJ asks and looks over the store.  
"My boss took some time off when her husband was transferred to a hospital in Dallas and put me in charge." She explains. "I needed and help and I accepted her and another woman on for some part-time work."  
"Seems understandable. Was there anything about Mrs. Mason's behavior that changed before you last saw her?" I ask.  
"No she... yeah there was something." She says trying to remember. "She was tried so I sent her home."  
"Why was she tired?" JJ asks.  
"Her and Scott had been fighting. Which wasn't new." She says looking past me and waving to someone. "They have been having marital problems for a few weeks. Vickie had suspected he was having an affair."

I look to JJ and we both nod.

"Well thank you for being so cooperative, Mrs. Banks." JJ says smiling. "You have a beautiful store. I might just have to stop back and buy something for my own house."  
"Oh thank you!" She says. "You'd have to thank my boss, Melinda, she has amazing taste. I haven't changed much since she left."  
"Well if you ever get a hold of her let hew know." JJ says and looks to her phone. "We may need to ask you a few other questions on a different date."  
"Sounds great!" She says walking back toward the desk. "You can look around if you'd like."  
"You have two minutes if you want to say anything." JJ whispers in my ear and goes to look at some items.  
"Mrs. Banks... Can I talk to you in private?" I ask looking to the backroom.  
"Of course." She says bring me to the back room. "What's this about?"

I pull her into and tight embrace.

"I missed you, Delia..." I whisper in her ear.  
"I knew it was you..." She whispers back and squeezes me tighter. She lets go of me and smiles. "You look amazing."  
"This FBI job has gotten me into the best shape ever." I laugh and wipe my tears away. "I'm sorry that I'm going to be able to directly talk you or anything.. and I can't tell you where the kids and Jim are... I can only talk to you in private."  
"I completely understand." She says in a hushed tone. "How are the munchkins?"  
"They're great... I guess." I say fixing my shoulder length locks. "I only have a little more time and then I have to leave but I love you. I'm sorry that I couldn't call you. I had to switch my number and I couldn't put my family at risk by calling you."  
"Mel.. you don't have to explain to me..." She says and smiles. "Are you ever coming back?"  
"If we close this case and catch the unsub.. then I should be able too." I say smiling. "And trust me... I want to be here."  
"I know you do. I can't tell," she hugs me again.  
"I have to go. I'll try my best to talk to you before I leave." I say pulling from the hug. I blow her a kiss and then walk out into the store and see JJ waiting in the car. "Bye."  
"Bye." She answers as I close the door behind me and run to the car.  
"All ready?" JJ asks.  
"As ready as I'll ever be," I joke as we drive toward the police precinct.

Jim was friends with everyone in there.

I am screwed.


	14. Chapter 14

***Melinda/Kate's Point of View***

"Do you know anyone at the police station?" Jayje asks as we get out of the SUV.  
"I know just about everyone in this town," I say walking with her. "Jim is close friends with everyone in the police, firefighter, and medical profession."  
"How are you going to do this then?" She questions while holding the door open for me.  
"The same thing that I did before. I just won't tell them." I say softly as I make my way through the station, no one has recognized me so far.  
"Callahan, JJ. This is police chief Nicholas Mason," Morgan says as we walk over.  
"Nice to meet you." We both say.  
"Hey, I know you!" The chief says pointing to me. "You're Clancy's wife. It's been what over a year?"  
"That's impossible. I've never been here before today," I laugh and smile.  
"Well is this you?" He asks picking up a picture frame off of the wall. "You saved those kids a while back. It was just before you had your son, Aiden. But this is from a little over two years ago when you and Clancy redid your vows. You must have chopped your hair since then. Still looking good."

I look at the picture and kind of freeze.  
Morgan and Rossi look at me befuddled.

Maybe I shouldn't have come...

"Well my name is Kate Callahan, how would I be this woman?" I ask handing him the picture. "Umm.. what's her name Melinda Clancy?"  
"I never gave you her name," he answers.  
"I was thought to be her at the antique store as well. But I'm not," I say keeping myself calm.  
"Whatever you say... I guess," he says as we all hear the door open. "Hey Bobby!"

Fuck. Now I'm really screwed.

"Hey I have a question for you." he says pulling Bobby in front of me. "Do this woman not look like Clancy's wife?"

Bobby knew why we had left.

"Similar. Her eyes are the same maybe that is what's throwing you off." Bobby laughs and walks away.  
"Can we get started here?" JJ coughs.  
"Of course," he answers as we walk toward the conference room

***That Night***

"Today was interesting..." JJ laughs as we walk into our shared room.  
"Very," I say plopping down on the bed. "Would you mind if I video chatted with my kids? Savannah is probably the only one home with it being Friday."  
"Who's Savannah?" Morgan asks opening the door.  
"Do you not knock?" I laugh.  
"Sorry." He says knocking. "Who's Savannah?"  
"Meg's babysitter. I'm just calling to check in." I say unpacking my bag in my half of the dresser.  
"Oh. Say hi for me." He yawns. "I was just wondering if you guys wanted to get something to eat with Rossi and myself."

I look to JJ and she shrugs her shoulder.

"We're probably just going to order in a pizza and watch movie." JJ says unpacking herself. "You two go."  
"Okay." He says and leaves.

I unlock my laptop and see that she's online. I click call and see her face load.

"Hey mom." Savannah says cheerfully. "How was your flight?"  
"It was okay. A little bumpy," I yawn and lie on my bed.

JJ pops up behind me waves.

"Hey," JJ laughs.  
"Hey JJ," Savannah says and smiles. "Everything okay, mom?"  
"What do you mean? I'm fine," I say, I hadn't told her where the case was.  
"Something is up, mom. Just tell me," she says adjusting her laptop so she can eat something.  
"We're in Grandview," I say stretching.  
"Oh my goodness. Really?" She says grabbing the laptop closer.  
"Yeah," I say as JJ walks onto the room's balcony to order a pizza.  
"Do you want sausage and pep or supreme?" JJ asks peeking her head back in.  
"Supreme," I answer. "If I close this case we might be able to go back home."  
"It's him... isn't it?" She asks looking concerned.  
"I think so..." I say uneasily.  
"Well be careful," she replies. "Has it changed much?"  
"Only a few things. I got to see Delia," I say.  
"Really? How was that?" She asks.  
"It was awkward. At first I had to pretend I didn't know her and then I took her in the back of the store and we talked for a minute or so," I say smiling. "Seeing the store again was very refreshing. But when we went to the station and the chief recognized me and then Bobby came in..."  
"Oh jeez. You must be exhausted." She says adjusting her position in bed. "I miss home..."  
"Me too, baby-girl," I sigh. "I saw Hannah today."  
"You did!" She bolts up in bed.

Hannah was her best friend before she left. They have been inseparable since birth until we had to move.  
They knew everything about each other and did everything together.

"Yeah. She kind of waved at me but I don't think she completely knew what to do..." I say and she sighs. "Hey. Look on the bright side. If this is the guy after us and we catch him... we come home."  
"I know. It's just now I have Hannah on my mind," she says. "It won't be easy just going back home either. We have to leave our life here."  
"I know baby. I know," I say. "Why is everything so hard?"  
"I don't know," she sighs. "Any ghosts?"  
"Nope. Which is odd yet refreshing," I laugh.  
"It would be worse if you had to hide the gift too," she replies as JJ walks back in and I signal her. "Dad should be home soon. I need to get this homework finished up. Call you back later?"  
"Deal," I say and blow her a kiss. "I love you."  
"I love you too," she says and ends the call.  
"15 minutes," JJ says closing the balcony door.  
"Okay. Want to look for a movie?" I ask, plugging in my laptop and setting it on the side table.  
"Sure!" She says jumping onto her bed. "I don't know the channels so you do it."  
"Yes ma'am." I laugh and flip through the guide. "Movie or show?"  
"Movie!" JJ says texting someone.  
"Will?" I ask as I look through the movie channels.  
"Yes. Henry's sick." JJ says as I decide on a Lifetime original.

The phone for our hotel room rings.  
Weird.

I pick it up and its the manager saying our pizza delivery guy was waiting downstairs.

"I'll get it." I say taking the money and walking out of the room. I pull my sweater over my glock to conceal it from any people seeing it; I see the manager at the desk as I reach the lobby. "Where's the pizza?"  
"The delivery man went to go grab it. He's right outside if you want to go after him," he jokes and I nod and walk out the door and see no one.  
"Weird... maybe it was a prank." I laugh and go to walk back inside but am ambushed with a knife at my back.  
"Make a sound and I call someone to kill Savannah..." He whispers in my ear.  
"Do you know who you're dealing with?" I ask and reach for my gun when he grabbed my wrist. "I'm a federal agent. Don't be stupid."  
"I've been looking for you for quite some time, Melinda..." He says turning me around. "Still so pretty and stupid, I see."  
"You have no idea where my daughter even is but one more threat and I'll have your head." I say as he grabs my weapon from my jeans.  
"We'll see about that," he laughs as he put it in the back of his jeans.

I drop the 20 dollar bill with my room key strategically. I knew JJ would find it when she looks for me down here after too much time goes by.

"Let's go have some fun, Mrs. Clancy..." He whispers in my ear as he pushes me toward a pickup truck.

I look behind me and sigh.

Why did I go alone?

"Where are we going?" I say as he pushes me in the passenger seat and then hops in the driver's.  
"Home," he answers and smirks.


	15. Chapter 15

***JJ's Point of View***

20 minutes.

I move from the bed and grab my hotel key.  
She wouldn't take this long.  
I ran toward the stairs and bolt down all four flights.

Something was wrong.

"Hey, did you see my friend? She came down here to get the pizza but never came back," I say running up to the desk.  
"She went outside to get it. She didn't come back?" The manager says not looking up from his computer.  
"No, she didn't." I roll my eyes and run into Morgan on my way out.  
"Jayje, slow down." Morgan laughs.  
"I can't!" I yell and he follows me. "I think Kate's missing."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"35 minutes ago I ordered a pizza for Kate and myself and she ran down to get it 20 minutes ago." I say looking around outside for a clue. "She hasn't come back."  
"Would she have gone anywhere else?" He asks helping me come around the block for her.  
"No," I reply and see something green hiding inside a potted plant by the hotel doors.

Well yes but not with unsub after her.  
I reach down and pick up the twenty dollar bill wrapped around her hotel key.

"This is hers. She left me a clue," I say showing him the key and money.  
"Who would take her?" He asks. "This is crazy, Jayje. She's an agent; why would someone take her?"  
"I can't tell you that. We need to get Hotch!" I say running back into the lobby and up the stairs to Hotch's room. I knock furiously on his door. "Hotch! Emergency!"  
"What's the matter?" Aaron asks and yawns. "Morgan? JJ?"

He must have been sleeping.

"Sorry for waking you," I say seeing the time to be 10:30. "She's gone."  
"What do you mean?" He asks.  
"I think he took her," I say showing him the key and money.  
"JJ, Hotch. Explain to me what is going on with Kate." Morgan says looking confused.  
"It's a long story, Morgan. Morgan, get the team together at the station. JJ, contact Jim, don't give him all the details just the jest and that we'll keep him updated." He says going to change, closing the door behind him.  
"Who's Jim?" Morgan asks going toward Rossi's door.  
"You'll find out," I say going to change and grabbing my phone out and dialing his number.  
"JJ, what's going on? You never call me when you're on a case." Jim says.  
"Something's happened. I need you to get somewhere private and sit down." I mutter, throwing on a long-sleeved shirt.  
"Okay. Done." He mutters. "Just rip the Band-Aid off."  
"Mel's gone," I blurt out.  
"What do you mean?" He sighs.  
"She was taken. We are just puzzling stuff together. I can't tell you much." I explain, pulling on jeans and tying my hair up. "I'll find her. She left me a few clues."  
"She always does," he says trying to stay calm. "What can I do?"  
"Go to the office with Savannah and Aiden. Talk to Penelope, don't tell her about your identities. She'll figure that out soon enough." I say slipping on shoes and stuffing my key in my pocket as I grab her laptop and put it in the case. "Just go there so that we know you're safe and can stay both informed and within contact. Okay?"  
"Okay. I'll do that." He says.  
"She's strong Jim. She's going to be okay." I reassure him. "I'm going to find her. I promise."  
"I know she's a survivor." He chuckles. "Always has been. Even the day I met her."  
"Do you want to tell Sav? Or do you want me too?" I ask.  
"I'll do it. She's very sensitive right now." He replies. "When was the last time she talked to her?"  
"Shortly before, maybe a half an hour." I say seeing Rossi, Morgan, and Hotch in the lobby.  
"Okay good." He answers, crying a little.  
"Hey, it's normal to cry." I say as we walk out of the lobby and get into our one car. "We'll close this case and get you guys home."  
"That's always been the endgame." He sniffles. "Talk to you soon?"  
"Yes. I'll call you as soon as I know something." I say hearing him start his car. "Drive safe."  
"I will." He says hanging up.

***Kate/Melinda's Point of View***

"Where are they?" He yelled as he picked up crow bar.  
"I don't know," I reply as he promptly whacks me in the leg with the metal rod.

He had chained me by my wrists to the ceiling. I was in a basement of some sort… somewhere.

"What kind of mother doesn't know where her family is?" He yells and whips me in the back repeated. "Where are they?"  
"You're either an idiot or have never understood how much love a mother can have for a child." I chuckle and look over him.  
"I know how a mother can love someone." He says grabbing my face. "Don't sass me, you fucking bitch."  
"Are you sure because your mother beat you every day because she wanted a little girl and your father? He killed himself because he couldn't live with your mother anymore. He left you all alone with that psychopath." I say looking at him. "You go after banks for money and kill brunettes who resemble your mother and father."  
"You don't know me." He spits and squeezes my throat. "WHERE IS YOUR FAMILY?"  
"You'll never find them." I say as he yanks up my shirt. "Never."  
"You've got quite a pretty body here, Mrs. Clancy." He says trying to calm himself down. "Now where is your family?"  
"Get this through your peanut sized brain..." I say smiling. "I will never tell you where my family is. Got it?"  
"Then you'll just have to pay the price..." He mutters and pulls a knife from his back pocket.

He traces the blade softly over my stomach, not causing any injuries yet, hoping I'll give in.

I close my eyes and let out a sigh.

He stab the end of the knife about 3 centimeters deep.

"Where... are they?" He asks spinning the knife.  
"No..." I say in pain. "Never."  
"Come on, Mels... Don't make me have to fuck you into submission." He chuckles.  
"You son of a bitch, I'll never tell you where they are... How's that for an answer?" I spit in his face. "That statements true in your case."  
"You don't get it do you?!" He yells, yanking the blade from my stomach. "I AM IN CHARGE. YOU DON'T GET TO PLAY MIND TRICKS ON ME."  
"Awe... Did I give you the wrong impression?" I say feeling the blood drip down my stomach. I had to hold my tears in; I couldn't show that I was in pain or scared of him. "You're never going to break me in the way you want too. I'll never put my kids or my husband in your hands. Never."  
"Maybe you'll change your mind once you remember this place… it's not the cleanest because it's been empty for over a year." He laughs and spins me around slowly. "This is only the basement."  
"I don't know what you're trying to say…" I say breathing heavier.  
"Welcome home, Melinda…" He whispers in my ear and then suddenly see that we are in my house.

I remember picking out that washer and dryer with Jim a few years back and could see a box of antiques I'd neglected to look through before we left.

"Now where is your family?" He asks as he holds the knife to a different place on my stomach.

I stared at the boxes of stuff and let out a sigh.

"I'm never going to tell you…" I reply.

He stormed out and threw his little temper tantrum upstairs.

Fucking bastard.

Hurry up guys. I don't know how much more I can take.


	16. Chapter 16

***JJ's Point of View***

"What do you mean she was undercover?" Morgan asks trying to wrap his head around everything.  
"She was not undercover, Morgan… she was in witness protection." I explain. "They thought putting her with us was the best way to keep her and her family safe."  
"Then why did we not know?" He asks as Garcia looks puzzle through the video chat feed. "We could have protected her more if all of us knew. What made you so special?"  
"She told me because I was being persistent about why she was acting weird." I say pressing accept and Garcia loads up on the screen.  
"What's her name then?" Garcia asks.  
"Melinda. Garcia, her family are on their way to the headquarters." I say and she nods.  
"They just passed security. Should I tell them anything?" She asks.  
"We don't know much yet. Just try to comfort them in the best way you can and make sure they are safe and well rested." I say and she smiles and exits the chat. "Is everyone up to speed now?"  
"Yeah." Everyone responds.  
"Good because we need to find before he kills her." I say looking at her picture.  
"We have passed the 24 hour mark which means everything is crucial. She is the object of his anger and stress…" Hotch says walking in with the chief. "We are on high alert. You know your assignments, now go."  
"Morgan, let's go collect information from her old friends." I say and he gets up and leads me out the door. "I'm sorry. I would have told you if she was not in danger."  
"I know, Jayje." He says as we drive off.  
"Agent Jareau?" A young boy asks holding a manila envelope in his hands.  
"Yes?" I ask as Morgan and I stop walking. "Is there something I can do for you?"  
"Someone told me to give this to you." The boy says holding the envelope toward me.

I look over it and take it from him cautiously.

"Who did?" I ask.  
"A man gave 20 bucks to me and said to bring this to you." He says as I open in an a DVD slides out labeled Melinda.  
"Take him into custody." I say and Morgan grabs him. "Hotch!"

He looks away from the evidence board and towards me.

"Yes?" He replies.

I give him the disc and he examines it.

"Should we watch it?" I ask, a feeling in my stomach that made me sick to my stomach. "It was sent to me."  
"Privately." He responds. "Do you want to do it alone? It was sent to you…"  
"I'll watch it." I say taking the disc. "I don't know if I can do it alone. She's my best friend…"  
"I'll be there with you then." He says guiding me to a room and setting everything up. "If you need a break or want to stop. Just let me know, Jayje, so that I'll finish it alone."  
"I will. Thank you." I say trying to compose myself. "If she is killed… I want to tell Jim. No one else, me. She'd want that."  
"I believe you when you say that." He says and nod before pressing play.  
"Agent Jareau… I'm guessing you're not watching alone. Most likely with Hotchner or Morgan." A man's voice said with a black screen. "Shows how weak the female gender is… can't even watch video by themselves. Anyways… I'm Mason Robinson." He took the cap off the camera and showed himself, a smug look on his face. "I'll give it to Melinda, she's one tough cookie… but I'll break her soon."

I feel a rush of anger go through my veins…

I want to find her and kill the bastard; so cocky he is. He'll mess up.

"I'm guessing you need proof that she's alive," he coughs and turns the tripod to show Melinda dangling from the ceiling, not moving or making a sound, just staring straight forward.

She looks like a combination of a fighter and a damsel in distress.

"She's actually pretty boring until you say something about her kids… or her husband. Then she gets all protective and feisty." He chuckles

He took the cloth from her mouth and she spit in his face.

Go Mel!

"Now that was not very nice, Melinda… we have guests." He says wiping his face clean of her saliva. "Say hello to Agent Jareau and whoever's watching this with her… maybe your husband Jim or Savannah?"  
"Don't talk about my family or my friends…" She grunts and glares down at him.  
"Your friends? You mean the people you lied to every day about who you and your family are?" He laughs. "I don't think they'll like you as much once they find out. Now why don't we get down to business… and you know… have some nice loving time."  
"Don't touch me…" She says trying to move away from him but to no avail.  
"You don't get to control what happens here, missy…" He says letting her chains loose and she falls to the floor with a thud.

She yelps in pain and tries to get up.

"All this time and I've forgotten to ask you…" He says kicking her. "Do you remember me yet, Melinda?"  
"Where am I supposed to know you from besides the robbery?" She says gripping her side.  
"I can't believe you don't remember me… you were quiet in high school and did not have many friends but neither did I." He yells. "I was in the chess club. I asked you out to the Winter Formal but you said you did not want to go due to bullying and such…"  
"That was you?" She cries and looks up at him.  
"Yes! I avoided you all throughout high school after that… then I saw you again when you moved back with your husband…" He says. "I always dreamt of being with you and then you go and get with someone else…? How could you do that to me?"  
"I did not even know you!" She yells. "Maybe if you talked to me… then it could have been different but you did not and I married my husband because I love him. Don't bring him into your pity party… It's not neither of our faults that you couldn't find another woman."  
"Damn… she has no filter…" I say quietly and begins to beat on her. "I don't know if I can watch anymore, Hotch…"

He paused the video just as Mason began to strip off her clothing.

"We know she's alive. Contact Jim and tell him some info, not much but something to keep his hopes up and tell their kids." He says looking to me. "I can finish the video alone."  
"Thank you." I sigh and stand up. "Let me know if anything else crucial happens."  
"I will." He coughs and waits to press play until I leave.

Stay strong, Mel.

We'll get to you soon.


	17. Chapter 17

***Melinda/Kate's Point of View***

Everything hurt.

I can't take this much longer...

"You need to be strong..." I whisper to myself.

It didn't sound strong at all.

I am somewhere new... he must have moved me.

"Melinda?" Someone calls out and I look toward the door.

A man walks inside and that is when I am confused.

"Jim? What are you doing here?" I ask as he walks toward me.  
"Taking care of you," he responds and kisses her passionately and smile. "With the baby on the way..."  
"The baby?" I ask looking over myself and see that I am heavily pregnant. "When did... what's the date?"  
"August 20th, 2000." He says feeling my forehead. "Remember? The doctor put you on bed rest until the baby is born."  
"Sorry I was just confused..." I whisper before closing my eyes for a second. I reopen them and he disappears. "Jim?"

I look over myself and realize I am in the master bedroom.

There were so many memories in this room; let alone this house.

"Having flashbacks, my dear?" Mason asks walking inside with food and water.

I feel sweat drip down my face. My heart rate was all over the place and couldn't breathe properly.

I am going into shock from when he stabbed me. I look down at the wound on my stomach which is wrapped in bandages.

"You have a fever..." He says feeling my forehead and then touching my cheek softly.  
"Don't touch me," I say moving my face away from him.  
"Stop being such a bitch." He grunts and wipes my face clean of the sweat. "I'm trying to be nice to you. You've been a good girl lately..."  
"I need a doctor, Mason." I say as he wipes my hair from my face. "The wound you gave me from the knife is infected. I'm going into shock."  
"Tell me when Jim is and I'll have him fix it." He laughs.  
"I'm not putting my husband in danger." I sigh and then swallow hard. "Just let me go. I won't let them hurt you, I promise."  
"Your promises don't mean anything to me." He responds and helps me drink from the water bottle. "Are you hungry?"  
"No." I say closing my eyes as I try to move. "Can you at least clean the wound and redress it? You haven't... in at least 4 days."  
"Fine!" He yells, setting the plate down and roughly pulling my closer. "I'll fucking clean the wound."

I wince in pain as he unwraps the toilet paper he had put around my stomach days ago.

I cringe as I see the blotchy purple and yellow skin surround the wound. Puss and blood leak out from the cut and I wince in pain as he roughly cleans it with a damp wash rag.

"Hold still." He grunts and grips my arm.  
"You're being too rough... be gentle." I gasp.  
"Would rather me not clean this?" He asks looking up at me with his piercing green eyes.  
"Please... just be careful." I whisper and whimper softly as he tends to the wound a bit more carefully and then reapplies a new "gauze". "Thank you."  
"Your welcome." He coughs and places the plate in front of me. "Now eat. You haven't in days."

I nodded slowly and bit into the peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I watch him mutter something about being back in an hour before locking the door behind him.

I ate the sandwich quickly and then lied back down on the bed to try and get comfortable. As if that was possible...

***JJ's Point of View***

"JJ, I don't know Melinda. I know Kate." Morgan says rubbing his head.  
"Melinda and Kate are the same person. Kate is just the braver side of Mel." I say touching his shoulder.  
"We only know a piece of the puzzle, JJ." He answers. "We don't know why he would take her, JJ! Everyone knows he robbed that bank or whatever he did."  
"I don't know either, Morgan! But that's what we need to figure out." I say grabbing her family photo. "We need to get her back to her family! Look at them; their family is innocent. They don't deserve this!  
"No one does, JJ. No one deserves to have they're life stripped from them and have to pretend to be new people." He says looking over the map.  
"Any luck you two?" Rossi asks wandering in.  
"No," we respond.  
"Maybe I could be of help?" Rossi says walking up to us and looking over the map as well.  
"Where would he keep her?" I say.

Nothing was sparking.

"Think JJ," I whisper and then something pops into my head. "Her house."  
"Did you say something JJ?" Rossi coughs and elbows me in the side.  
"I think I know where she is." I say looking over the map once again.  
"Where?" Morgan replies.  
"He would take her somewhere personal where he could torture her and no one would look. A place that would mentally destroy her because she has memories with her family there." I explain while looking for my phone.  
"And your point is..?" Rossi mutters as he sips his morning coffee.  
"He's holding her at her family's home." I say phoning Garcia. "You're on speaking, Garcia."  
"How may I be of service, girly?" Her wonderful voice echos through the room.  
"What was Melinda's address when she was in Grandview?" I ask.  
"When Melinda moved to Grandview... god that's weird to say." She says. "Anyways when moved there with her husband they purchased a place on Hazen street. 728 Hazen street was the address."  
"Thank you." I say hanging up. "Notify Hotch and then we need to move out asap. She's counting on us."

Morgan nods and he runs off with Rossi to get everything ready to go.

I look at the picture of the Clancy family and sigh.

"We're coming Mel..." I say grabbing my gun and sliding into the holster. "I'm going to bring you home."


	18. Chapter 18

***JJ's Point of View***

We split up and took the house in pairs.

Hotch and myself.

Morgan and Rossi.

"3... 2... 1..." I whisper to myself before kicking the front door in and then sweeping the first floor quietly.

I see a door that leads to the basement and open it, turning my flashlight on since the light isn't working.

I slowly creep down the stairs and examine the room.

There was a good amount of blood and clumps of hair spread across the floor. I could see a washer and dryer along with some boxes in a corner.

I ran up the stairs and found Hotch waiting for me.

"Clear," i say quietly and see Morgan and Rossi enter from the glass sliding door.  
"Garage and pool area are clear," Rossi says.  
"Jayje, you lead the way." Hotch says and I make the march up the stairs.

I point for Morgan to check a bedroom with the brightly colored name of Savannah.

I point for Rossi to check another room which I assume is Aiden's.

I motion for Hotch to follow me to the master.

I could hear a voice coming from inside.

Mason's.

"Stop resisting," shouted the male as I check to make sure Hotch was secure.

Rossi and Morgan have rounded back and we're coming along with us.

Morgan whispers in my ear, "it's now or never, jayje."

I kick the door open and aim for the kill shot.

Mason had a knife and was going to kill her. There is no hesitation as I pull the trigger.

He slumps to the ground and I rush to her side.

We got there just in the knick of time.

"Kate, can you hear me?" I ask as she looks me dead in the eyes.  
"Jayje..." She break down crying and hold her close. "Are they safe? Is my family safe?"  
"Yes... they're safe." I say brushing her hair from her face. "Don't worry. You're going to be just fine..."  
"They just landed in Grandview with Garcia. Don't worry." Hotch says as I help her to her feet. "The EMT's are waiting outside."  
"Morgan, can you carry her?" I ask and he sweeps her into his arms.  
"Nice to see you." Morgan says which causes her to laugh.  
"My knight in shining armor." She says which makes us all laugh.  
"Oh, you know it shorty." He says carrying her out of the room and we all follow her outside.

He carries her down to the EMT's and then a car pulls up and Jim runs out of it.

"Mel!" Jim screams and runs up to his wife.  
"Hey you.." She says reaching out for him.  
"My warrior..." Jim laughs and kisses her.  
"Mom?" Aiden hops out of the car and runs to his mother's aid.  
"Where is Sav?" She asks.  
"Trying to find her crutches to please you." Aiden says hugging his mother.  
"I'm coming!" Savannah yells, hopping her way over here. "I tried to find them but I couldn't."  
"You're pretty good on one leg," I laugh and help her over to her mother.  
"She's used to it. She hates her crutches." She responds and motions for a family hug.  
"You guys are home." I sigh and wipe away my tears. "We'll send your stuff from back."  
"Really?" She says looking over her family.  
"Yeah... you aren't in danger anymore." I say leaning down to hug her.  
"We need to get her to the hospital," the EMT says and pushes her into the gurney. "Only her husband can come."  
"I'll drive the kids Don't worry." i say and she nods. "Come you two."


	19. Chapter 19

***Kate/Melinda's Point of View***

"After two nights here we still need to get your nutrients up and make sure you drink lots of water. You also need to stay off of your feet for a few days and I will make sure these cuts are cleaned twice a day." Jim laughs as he examines me, the team watching from afar. "We can get out of here the second the test results are back."  
"Okay…" I sigh and smile at him. "What's the matter?"  
"You know for a second a few days ago I thought I'd never see your face again…" He says sliding his chair over to my side and kissing me. "I'm so glad I did. You're so beautiful."  
"Oh babe…" I say and touch his face. "I knew the team would find me."  
"But how? What if they didn't come in time…?" He says kissing me again. "I don't know what I'd do without you."  
"Probably go crazy and never do your own laundry." I laugh and then he pokes me.  
"Hey! I'm offended." He whispers and goes to kiss me.  
"Mom?" Savannah asks walking toward us, causing us to break apart and look at our daughter.  
"What's up, munchkin?" I ask smiling to her.  
"We're safe right?" She asks, biting her lip.  
"Yes, baby. Don't worry." I say reaching my hand out to hold hers. "Why?"  
"I really would like to see someone…" She says and twists her hair around her finger.  
"Is it a person with name starting with an H?" I ask and she nods. "Do you want some money or are you good?"  
"I have some cash in my purse. I'll be good." She says giving me a hug. "I'll make sure to use my crutches."  
"Good girl," I laugh as a nurse walks in with an envelope, she hands it to Jim and he opens it.  
"What's it say?" She asks as she looks through her purse for lipgloss.  
"Umm Melinda did… Sav, I don't think you're going to want to hear this." He says clearing his throat.  
"I'll be fine dad. I want to be here for mom." She says holding my hand but continuing to look through her purse.  
"Did Mason… did he sexually assault you?" He asks uneasily.  
"I already everything to JJ earlier…" I ask as I look to Savannah and motion for her to leave. "Why do you need to know, Jim?"  
"You're… ummm… you're pregnant." He says looking up from the file.  
"Mason raped me twice in the basement. He filmed it and sent it to JJ…" I say and bite my lip. "I don't know if I can go back to that house yet. How would you already know unless..."  
"Unless you were already pregnant when he took you." He says and looks over the chart. "I didn't the see this before. You're three month along."  
"Jim…" I say and pull him in for a hug. "Is everything okay? He stabbed me and repeatedly kicked my stomach…"  
"I'll order for a sonogram. I'll be right back," he says kissing my forehead.

***Savannah's Point of View***

"Did you guys hear?" I ask running up to Garcia and JJ who are both calmly sipping their morning coffees.  
"Hear what, my mini-version of Ka-Melinda Gordon..." Garcia chuckles. "I'm not used to her name yet."  
"My mama is having another baby!" I whisper and do a little spin but almost fall.  
"Be careful there," Morgan says catching me and helping me up.  
"You're mom is having another baby?" JJ and Garcia squeal. "That's such great news!"  
"Wait, how far along is she?" JJ asks, knowing about what happened with the guy who hurt my mom.  
"Something near three months," I say and and shrug my shoulders. "Why?"  
"Oh thank god..." JJ sighs and hugs me. "No reason. Just curious."  
"Where are you heading, kiddo?" Garcia asks.  
"Do you think you could possibly give me a ride somewhere, JJ?" I ask.  
"Did you mom approve?" JJ asks, finishing her coffee.  
"Yes ma'am." I say and she grabs her keys.  
"Then let's get going." JJ says and wraps her arm around me; I always thought of her as a second mom. "You can sit shotgun if Pen doesn't tag along."  
"Can I tag along?" Garcia says running slowly in her heels.  
"Told ya," JJ giggles and we turn around. "You get the backseat now, hun."  
"Of course!" I say and we wait for her, Garcia is like an awesome auntie.  
"Now where are we headed?" JJ asks as we walk out of the hospital doors.  
"Hazen street," I say hopping into her car.  
"You want to go home?" Garcia asks as JJ begins to drive.  
"No, across the street from home actually." I say smiling.  
"Is it for a boy?" Garcia asks giving me a look. "Please tell me its not for a boy, my sweet innocent little niece."  
"No. My best friend. We were attached at the hip since we were three, I never got the chance to say goodbye to her... she probably hates me." I say and still have a smile on my face from when she called me her niece. It is good to know we're on the same page. We take the turn and stop in front of my house. "I shouldn't be long. She might want to see my mom."  
"If you guys are that close then she won't hate you. She might be a little mad but she'll be over it by now. We'll be here waiting." JJ explains after turning around the face me. "You are a sweet girl. You wouldn't have been able to say much of a goodbye to her if you did."  
"Thanks JJ," I say and then get out of car.

I use my crutches to cross the street and see her tending the garden with her mom.

"Hannah?" I call out.  
"Yeah?" Hannah says turning her head and seeing me. "SAVANNAH!"

She ambushes me with a hug, practically tackling me.

"Easy... I'm on crutches!" I laugh and hug her tightly.  
"Where the hell have you been?! You missed the spring recital!" She says and hitting my shoulder. "Rita had to give your solo to Jackie..."

We both cringe.

"Please tell me she did awful…" I say closing my eyes in prayer.  
"She fell off the stage… literally." She says and we both start laughing. "I missed you, Sav. You didn't even say goodbye or tell me where the hell you went… I hated you for it."  
"Do you still hate me?" I ask and we both start crying.  
"No. Just promise me you aren't leaving again…" She says wiping away her tears.  
"I'm goin anywhere." I say and hug her tightly again. "My mom is in the hospital. Want to go with me?"  
"Yeah. Who drove you here?" She asks seeing JJ and Garcia who are watching us from the car subtly.  
"Oh they're my mom's co-workers." I say shaking my head. "They're really fun."  
"Your mom works for the FBI?" She laughs. "Yeah right."  
"Not kidding." I say as she looks to her mom for a second who nods for us to leave. "She's pretty badass. I wouldn't mess with her."  
"Your mom is a cuddle bug." She says shaking her head.  
"Until you see her with a gun and a death glare. Then you back the fuck off." I say and we get inside.  
"Back to the hospital girls?" JJ asks with a smile.  
"Yes please," I say and we both buckle up. "Hannah here doesn't believe my mom is a badass."  
"Believe me, Hannah. Melinda is one badass woman." JJ says as she begins driving. "She shot down this guy when he was trying to kill me with a baseball bat. She also took on two inmates at a prison with a coffee pot. She flipped out on the media. Am I missing anything Pen?"  
"No... those are the best badass moments that I can think of." Garcia replies.  
"Well damn… remind me to not piss your mom off." She giggles and give me another hug. "I missed you so much! You ever leave without word again and I'll make sure only your mom and brother can see you."  
"What does that mean?" Garcia asks.  
"They don't know?" She whispers in my ear and I shake my head no.  
"Know what?" JJ asks as we pull up outside the hospital.  
"Oh nothing…" I laugh uneasily as we walk inside. "Nice going, dipshit." I elbow her in the side.  
"Still so boney, I see…" She says as we see my dad pushing my mom in a wheelchair. "Mom!"  
"Oh my child that didn't come from me but one of my best friends." My mom says hugging Hannah tightly. "I missed you."  
"I heard that you were a little badass in the FBI." She says walking beside her.  
"Yeah. You could say that." My mom laughs. "Savannah, we need to talk later."  
"About the baby?" I squeal and smile.  
"I thought you left the room," my mom says shaking her head. "You eavesdrop too well."  
"I take after you," I say sitting on her good leg. "I want to name this little one since Aiden picked out my name. Speaking of the devil itself… where is he?"  
"He went to go visit someone." My mom says as we continue rolling down the hallway.  
"Macy?" I ask, knowing she was dead.  
"Her grave… he missed the funeral and wanted to go say a few things since they were dating before we left." My dad explains, startling me.  
"So where we going?" I ask.  
"It's up to your mom," he replies.  
"Home. We're finally going home…" My mom says kissing my cheek.

**Home**

We've finally come full circle and are going home. I can't wait...


	20. Epilouge

**A/N: This is it! The epilogue.** **It's going to sort of a mystery. The** **point of view is "mystery" and so is the time-jump. Just pay attention and it will all tie in at the end.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I walk into my grandmother's apartment in the outskirts of Brooklyn, New York.

"Greg! You comin?" I yell down the hallway as I drop the keys in the dish by the door.  
"Yeah. I was just locking the car." He laughs, walking up to me and pecking my cheek. "I still can't believe you talked your grandma into giving you the keys to her apartment."  
"What can I say, I'm her favorite granddaughter!" I giggle and pull him inside before shutting the door. "We needed a place for us to just hang out without my father hanging over our heads and she offered."  
"Remind me to buy your grandma flowers," he whispers in me ear before kissing me as my stomach growls viciously. "Hungry?"  
"A little," I say shaking my head and patting my stomach.  
"Well why don't you check the fridge, you dingus." He whispers and then kisses my neck. "I'm going to go explore."  
"Don't get lost. This place is pretty big." I say as he walks away.

I shake my head and feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.  
Probably my mom checking on me again.

I open the fridge and look through the containers of leftovers from this week.  
My eye spots some mexican food and I grab the container and look at the food and open the microwave to heat it up.

"I guess I am having Mexican tonight," I mutter as I mindlessly enter a minute and 45 seconds on the timer.

I lean against the counter and check my phone. I had three text-messages and a voicemail from my mom. Figures.  
I press the phone to my ear after entering my password.

"Hey its me. I know you're probably ignoring me but I had a weird feeling and thought I should check in. I'm only like this because I love you. Please text me and let me know you're okay." She says and then the message ends.

I press delete and then go to text her.

"Sorry for not answering, I was driving. You know I shout my phone off when I drive. We just arrive at nana's place." I text her.  
"Thank you for answering. I'll leave you be now. Text me if you need anything." She quickly responds.  
"Of course. Love you mama." I respond as my food beeps.  
"Love you too, my sweet girl." She says as I close my phone.

I take my plate cautiously, hoping its not too hot. I move to the small table and take a bite. This food is delicious…  
I am just scrolling through my instagram, seeing a picture of Penelope and Derek and quickly comment a bunch of heart-eye emojis when something startles me.

"Hey there…" Greg whispers in my ear.  
"Fucking Jesus Christ, Greg!" I scream and push him away. "You scared the shit out of me, you fucking dickface."  
"You are such a baby." He chuckles and sits across from me. "For a…"  
"No. You don't get to say that." I say glaring at him before looking back to my phone, quickly taking a selfie and posting it with the caption of 'spending the night with my man #love'. "They can't hurt me. People can."  
"You look gorgeous in that photo by the way," he says as his phone beeps because I had tagged him in the picture. He reaches toward me and grips my hand. "So did you think about what we were talking about last week?"  
"I did," I say shoveling food into my mouth.  
"And?" He asks, sitting back into his chair.  
"I love you." I reply and he smirks.  
"Well everything is set up, so…" He says standing up as I finish my food.  
"How'd you know I was going to say yes?" I ask as he helps me up, guiding me toward the master bedroom.  
"Because I know my girlfriend…" He chuckles and we walk inside.

I saw the candle and flower petals scattered across the room.  
One single rose lies across the pillow.

Like cue the romantic music... could he be any more perfect?

"You're amazing, Greg Harmon... you know that right?" I ask and face him.  
"Well duh," he winks and then kisses me, pulling me up into his arms before carefully laying me on the bed.

He moves the rose and then kisses me again, this time he caresses my face…

Several hours later I begin to wake up, my hand reaches over from him and feel the sheets.

"Greg?" I yawn before rolling onto my side and opening my eyes. "I swear to god if you're going to jump out and scare me... I'll kill you."

I feel a cold breeze and suddenly pull the blanket up to cover my naked form. The candles had been blown out and I feel a breeze and see the nearest window is open.

"Greg? Baby? Did you open the window?" I ask and then see him tied to a chair.

I bolt from bed and begin to try and untie him from the chair, waking him up in the process. He screams into the duct tape.

"Calm down. I'll get you free." I say struggling. "What the hell happened?"

He yells something but the duct tape makes it hard to hear.

I pull the duct tape off and then go back to the rope.

"Look out!" He yells and everything goes black.

* * *

***JJ's Point of View***

I speed walk into the bullpen and see that everyone is gathered in the conference room.  
I run up the stairs and see everyone gathered, looking at the case file.

"Sorry for being late." I say pulling my hair up quickly as I sit down. "Lizzy was up all last night throwing up..."  
"It's okay, jayje. You're here now." Hotch replies as we look over the new case but an incoming skype call interrupting us. "How's she feeling?"  
"Better now that Will is home with her." I say smiling as I look up from the case file.

My little angel, Elizabeth Grace.  
Was she planned? No and that does not mean I'll love her any less...

I see Melinda's name across the screen and Pen answers the skype call.

"Can I call you back later Mel?" Pen says.  
"I need your help." Melinda says frantically.  
"With me or the whole team?" She asks.  
"Everyone." Melinda says. "Can you get to New York? Something's happened with Savannah. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't an emergency."  
"Explain quickly and I'll make the decision." Hotch says and she explains the entire situation.

Savannah and her boyfriend Greg drove to New York for spring break and were staying at her grandmother's apartment. In the wee hours of the next day a neighbor heard her scream and called 911. The cops arrived to find Greg brutally murdered and Savannah missing.

There was a trail of blood out to the fire escape where a camera across the street found fuzzy footage of a giant black bag being put into the trunk of an SUV.

"We will all be there as soon as we can," Hotch says and Pen ends the call. "Wheels up in 10."

We all disperse and I grab my go-bag before meeting up with Penelope and Morgan.

"She liked my photo of us last night..." Penelope mutters as we enter the elevator. "She posted a cute selfie last night saying she was having a night with Greg..." She pauses and holds back her tears. "Now her boyfriend is dead and she's with some crazy person..."  
"We'll find her. Hell, Mel will probably help." Morgan says causing us all to laugh.  
"She has the training..." I say. "Do you think Hotch would let her?"  
"I don't know for sure; you'd have to ask him." Morgan says as we all walk out together.  
"We'll find her, Pen. Make sure to find her an elephant stuffed animal for when we do." I say thinking of the last time.  
"Do you think she'd still like it?" She asks as we get into an SUV and drive off.  
"4 years isn't that long, Pen. She'd love it." I say leaning against her shoulder as Morgan drives.  
"She sure did blossom..." She says looking through her instagram.

She pauses at picture of Melinda, Savannah and her little sister Willow.

Willow was pulling on both her sister and her mother's hair with a big toothy grin on her face and the caption stated 'We're normal. I promise. Happy Mother's Day everyone, especially to the piece of work next to me. I love you mama.'

"She is such a good kid... did you know she was thinking about applying to the academy after she graduates this year?" She asks. "Mel said she wants to be on this team."  
"I didn't..." I say and smile.

Savannah would be a great profiler like her mom.

"She'd be a good profiler and great in the field. She has been in track since she was a freshman. Why do these things keep happening to all of us?" She says.

I sigh and shake my head.  
Why do bad things keep happening to all of us?

* * *

***Savannah's Point of View***

I keep quiet as he paces back and forth.  
I watch his every move. He's nervous; like it was his first time doing something so horrid.

Greg is gone because of him.

I relive that moment everytime I close my eyes...

"He doesn't love you, Savannah." The man sneered. "Can't you see it? He only wanted you for your body."  
"That's a lie, baby. You know how much I love you..." Greg said and looked at me.  
"LIAR!" The man screamed and punched him the face.  
"RUN," He shouted and the minute the man let go of me, I ran.

I got to the end of the staircase when he tackled me.

"You think you can run from me, you little bitch?" The man laughed and ran the knife against my cheek, cutting it slightly. "You're mine. I love you. He doesn't."  
"You don't know what love is!" I scoffed at him as he pulled me to my feet.  
"Wrong choice of words." The man spat in my face.

He drug me upstairs and shoved me to the floor.

"Time to die, Greg." The man chuckled and pulled me to my knees. "Any last words?"  
"Forever and always?" He asked and looked at me.  
"Forever and always..." I cried as the man slit Greg's throat and then pulled out a gun.

He fired his whole clip into various spots in his body.

I sat there frozen and felt the tears on my cheeks.

"Oh don't cry... he was just in our way." The man whispered before he roughly kissed me...

I reopen my eyes and see that the man had left and start sobbing.

I hear the door open and the man walk inside, kneeling down to me.

"Oh baby..." He says hugging me.  
"We're were going to get married, you son of a bitch!" I scream and kick him away from me. "You took the ONE PERSON WHO LOVED ME LIKE THAT AWAY!"

He hadn't tied me up or anything. His mistake.  
I also didn't have the courage to do anything until now. My mistake.

I hit him over and over again until another person grabs me from behind and pushes me aside. It knocks the wind out of me.  
I slump to the floor and watch a woman tend to the man.

"Why didn't you tie her up, you idiot?" The woman says touching the man's face.  
"I thought she'd be good, mom." He says spitting toward me.  
"No girl is ever good at first." The woman says glaring at me. "I bet you learned your lesson. Now go make dinner so when I am done helping your future wife clean up, we'll all have a hot meal to eat."  
"Yes ma'am." He says walking out of the room as the woman walks up to me.  
"You're not going to break me." I say sharply and feel her hand touch my face.  
"Such a pretty girl..." She laughs and pulls me to my feet. "Let's get you cleaned up."

She leads me into a small room with a bathtub, a sink, and a bed.

"Can you undress yourself?" She asks looking over me before starting the bath.  
"Yes but please let me keep it." I say and undo the shirt, all I had underneath are my panties. "It's all I have left of the man I love."  
"I know how you're feeling right now. Just relax and breathe." She says as I strip down to nothing. "The grief will be gone soon. My son will take care of you."  
"Your son killed the love of my life." I whisper as she motions for me to get into the bath.  
"Details..." She mutters to herself and helps clean the blood off of me. "Before Kasey's father died, he did the same thing to me. It's the only way to get the person you love to love you back."

I feel my insides cringe.

How can anyone think like that?

"I just want to go home to my family." I say looking up at her.  
"They don't care about you. We do." She says. "Why would they have let you go to New York if they loved you?"  
"Because I needed space and because I asked them to let me..." I say as she finishes up.  
"I'm going to get you clothes." She says. "Be a good girl and stay here."

She walks out and closes the door behind her.

I see my chance and quickly pull on all of the clothes that I have and then run. I run through the house and out the front door and am met with woods.

Run. Greg's words echo through my head and I run as fast as I can.

I know these woods. My family camps here; I think as I pass a familiar cabin. If I keep running North, I'll eventually hit the ranger station.

Run, Savannah. Run.

* * *

***JJ's Point of View***

I walk into the precinct and find Melinda talking with Jim.

"Mel!" I say and hug her tightly.  
"Jayje..." She says and give me a tight squeeze.  
"How is everyone?" I ask, knowing it wouldn't be a good answer.  
"We're coping. Aiden is in town and watch Willow with his girlfriend. Delia is running the store and Jim and I are here." She explains.  
"I wouldn't have expected any less." I laugh, trying to lighten the mood. "Hotch says you can work along with us since you have the training, Mel."  
"Really?" She asks and smiles.  
"Yeah. I'm about to visit the scene, would you like to come?" I ask.  
"Yes. New pairs of eyes would be good." She says and turns to face Jim.

She gives him a quick hug and kiss and whispers 'I love you'.

We walk out together and quickly arrive at the scene not even 10 minutes later.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" I ask as we enter the apartment.  
"I'll keep myself composed. I promise." She says as we both pull on gloves. "How's Liz?"  
"She's great. Just starting to walk." I say smiling as we talk about my 16 month-old daughter. "How's Willow?"  
"She is so excited about kindergarten next year." She says as we see a spray of blood near the stairs. "She tried to run..."  
"Didn't get very far but she put up a fight." I say, knowing it wouldn't help her feel any better. "She's strong, Mel."  
"I know..." She sighs as we scale the stairs. "Did Pen tell you?"  
"Tell me what?" I ask as we look around.  
"I'm pregnant again." She says touching her stomach softly.  
"Oh honey... that's great." I say smiling toward her as I walk past some mud.  
"JJ, wait." She says kneeling down to touch the clay.

I turn around and she goes silent for a minute or so.

"Mel?" I ask as she looks frazzled and then looks up at me. "Melinda?"  
"Sorry... this clay only appears in the Red Mountain forest." She explains. "It's not very far from here. Maybe 25 miles."  
"Do you think that is where the unsub has her?" I ask, knowing it would make sense.  
"It would only make sense that's why he tracked mud in here." I say looking into the bedroom. "He watched them from here. Waited until they finished whatever they were doing and then tied Greg up and waited until she awoke and found him."  
"That's how the neighbor described the screaming. Says she heard a young male yelling at another until it went silent for a few hours and then something between a girl and a male and then all three before gunshots sounded." I explain. "We contact the precinct from the plane. Got all of details from them so we'd be prepared."  
"An officer said something about a condom and that they didn't know if it was from the unsub or Greg..." She says looking to me. "Did you..."  
"It Greg's DNA all over it." I say looking at my phone. "Garcia just texted me. She got the unsub on camera and was able to ID him. We have a location in Red Mountain Forest."  
"Let's go." She says and we both bolt down the stairs and out of the building.  
"You seemed surprised that it was Greg's DNA." I say as I drive, my eyes remaining on the road.  
"She was virgin when she left. She had told me she was thinking about sleeping with him and that she wanted my approval." She explains and then smiles. "I said that if she loved him to go ahead..."

She paused and looked behind her.

"You okay?" I ask her.  
"Yeah... sorry." She rambles and shakes it off. "I just felt a presence of something. Weird."  
"I've felt that before too," I say and think back to when my sister killed herself.

I felt that all the time back then...

Weird.

My phone rings and I answer it.

"Jareau," I say.  
"Agent Jareau? I have a girl here, about 16 or 17 and she gave me your number. Said that her mother would have you on her case." A man explains.  
"Put her on the phone." I say and look to Melinda who smiles softly at me.  
"Jayje?" The girl says.  
"I fucking knew you'd get out of there on your own." I say and smile. "Savannah, are you hurt?"  
"Not anything too serious." She says.  
"Savannah?" Melinda says looking at me. "Is she okay?"  
"Hold on." I say looking to Melinda. "She's fine. She got to the ranger station on her own."  
"She knows those woods. We camp there every summer at least 10 times." Melinda explains and reaches for the phone.  
"Savannah, we are 10 minutes out. Sit tight." I say hanging up.  
"JJ, what the hell!" Melinda yells. "Why the fuck would you hang up before I talk to her!"  
"You need to see her in person." I say shaking my head as I race down the highway and see the turn. "Hold on."

I turn violently and slam on the brakes.

We both exit the car and I could see her brown hair from here. She wasn't facing us.

Then she did and ran.

"MOM!" She screams and runs into her arms.  
"Oh baby... you're bleeding." She says seeing the dried blood on her cheek. "You're freezing."  
"The EMT's are almost here. Morgan is on his way to the house." I say walking up to the two. "Good to see you, Sav."  
"Jayje..." She says hugging me. "I knew my mom would call you... I knew she would."  
"Even if she hadn't I would have flown to save you." I say kissing her cheek. "Do you want to tell us anything?"  
"I didn't know him... but he knew me." She says. "He is maybe 20 and lives with him mom because his dad died. He thought I loved him... and that Greg was in the way."

She broke down crying and Melinda and I both hugged her.

"You don't have to say anything else." I whisper in her ear.  
"Who's going to love me like Greg did?" She sobs and looks up at us with these puppy dog brown eyes.  
"There is a n _ew beginning_ around every corner. You'll find it." Melinda explains.

* * *

**Well that was the cheesiest ending I have every written but it was also very sentimental.** **Thank you for everything! Lots of Love, you guys!**

**Feel free to read nay of my other stories and i** **f you want a sequel, tell me! :) Xx Mariah**


End file.
